Acuerdo
by Aurorin
Summary: Para recibir su fortuna ella debia casarse con un desconocido. Pero a el tampoco le agradaba la idea, no le agradaban las mujeres, y el matrimonio tampoco era de su agrado, pero o se casaba con una desconocida y recibia una fortuna junto con esa chica
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son propiedad de Konomi-sensei

Sumary:

Acuerdo

Capítulo 1: El Testamento

Estaban todos reunidos en la oficina del notario, en donde se llevaba a cabo la lectura del testamento de Sumire Ryusaky. Asesora financiera y dueña de una buena cantidad de acciones de la empresa Seigaku para la cual trabajaba.

Los otros nueve miembros de la junta directiva y dueños del resto de las acciones de la empresa también se encontraban ahí, puesto que todos deseaban saber que pasaría con las acciones, propiedades y dinero que poseía la mujer al momento de su muerte, todos estaban deseosos de saber que pasaría con esa fortuna ya que no conocían a ningún familiar de su asesora y ella nunca les había hablado sobre si tenía familia o no.

---------------------------------------------Oficina del Notario----------------------------------------

Y así es mi voluntad, que todo lo que poseo pase a manos de la persona que más quiero en este mundo y que se, sufrirá más que todos con mi muerte, me refiero a mi único familiar que me queda con vida, mi querida nieta Sakuno Ryusaky.

Todos los presentes en la lectura del testamento quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban escuchando – Sumire-san tenía una nieta?- nadie lo podía creer, era obvio ya que nadie la conocía y nunca se dignaron a preguntarle si ella tenía familia.

Jóvenes, me permitirían continuar con la lectura?- pregunto el notario al comenzar a escuchar los murmullos de los jóvenes que se encontraban presentes

- guarden silencio- como si fuera una orden todos callaron para escuchar el resto de los deseos de su asesora y querida amiga, o mejor dicho abuela de todos, Sumire-san – continúe por favor – le pidió el presidente de la compañía Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Muchas gracias. Así como dejo en su poder todo lo que poseo a mi nieta, es mi deseo que mis queridos amigos y miembros del consejo que ayuden a mi nieta en todo lo que ella desconozca sobre el manejo de mis bienes, acciones y demás pertenencias y sobre todo es mi mayor deseo que se lleven bien con ella, sobre todo Ryoma, que sé, puede ser muy frío con las personas-

– parece que Sumire-chan te conoce bien O'chibi¡- dijo el neko mirando a su amigo, el cual le lanzaba una de sus miradas más escalofriantes por su comentario-

Mada mada dane- respondió el mencionado

por favor continue- esta vez fue el presidente de finanzas Inui Sadaharu el que habló

Muy bien – continuo el notario – y también es mi deseo y mi condición para que mi nieta pueda que recibir su herencia es– todos guardaban silencio pues nadie esperaba que pusiera una condición para entregar la fortuna y en especial a su queridísima nieta – que mi nieta se case con Ryoma Echizen, accionista mayoritario de esta empresa – todos quedaron callados y sorprendidos de lo que pedia Sumire – bueno señores eso es todo, si me disculpan me tengo que retirar – y antes de irse le entregó una carta a Tezuka – entrégueselo por favor a la señorita, ella llegará mañana por la tarde en el vuelo de las 5 que viene de Suiza – y dicho esto el hombre se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cinco minutos después de que el notario se fuera.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- Que sucede O'chibi? — pregunto el neko

- Que te pasa Ryoma, te sientes mal? — dijo momo algo preocupado

- Hay un 99.9 de probabilidades de que tenga que ver con la noticia que se tiene que casar

- Ryoma, que es lo que dice la carta — intervino Kunimitsu en la conversación, si es que se le puede llamar asi

- Ah! — viendo la carta en sus manos, la abre y saca su contenido y comenzo a leerla, y al parecer eran disculpas por parte de la asesora, y en ella explicaba el motivo por el cual Ryoma debia casarse con Sakuno y el por que si no la hacia su fortuna pasaria a manos de otra persona.

Ryoma, lamento tener que obligarte a casarte con mi nieta, pero es la única salida que nos queda, pues verás, hace tiempo, antes de que todos ustedes comenzaran a trabajar, la empresa sufrió una gran pérdida de dinero y nos vimos en la necesidad de pedir un préstamo para no irnos a la banca rota, y el único que decidió hacernos ese préstamo fue el viejo Banji, en esas fechas tu eras un estudiante al igual que mi nieta y los demás.  
Desde que mi nieta era pequeña el viejo Banji se ganó su cariño, el cual fue tanto que hasta me propuso matrimonio para ser el abuelo de Sakuno y poder dejarle a ella toda su fortuna, esta demás decir que yo acepte ya que Sakuno también estaba muy encariñada con él, además tu le caías bien a ese viejo, por ese motivo dijo que si el moría y el préstamo no se terminaba de cubrir tu y Sakuno debían casarse para que pudiéramos conservar la empresa de lo contrario, él la vendería a Atobe Keigo para poder recuperar el dinero prestado.  
Después de dos años de arduo trabajo logramos pagar ese préstamo, sin embargo ahora, necesitamos otra vez del dinero de Banji ya que la empresa ha sufrido varias pérdidas como te habrás podido dar cuenta en los informes. Y ese viejo, en su testamento dejó a mi nieta como su heredera; pero puso como condición, que no debía hacer más préstamos a nuestra empresa a menos que tú y ella estuvieran casados.  
Como podrás darte cuenta ese es el motivo por el que te pido que te cases con mi nieta y no permitas que Keigo se quede con lo que tanto trabajo nos ha costado conseguir y mantener, lo siento pero es la única solución que nos queda, lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto, espero que lo entiendas y tu y mi nieta me perdonen por obligarlos a hacerlo. Además te pido que por favor no seas tan frío con ella y la trates amablemente.  
Disculpa las molestias y una vez mas te suplico que me perdones.

Atte: Sumire Ryusaki.

- y bien Ryoma, que es lo que dice la carta — pregunto Syuushiro algo intrigado por la condición la fallecida asesora

- quiere que me case con su nieta para no irnos a la quiebra

- …………………………………

- Syusuke, a que hora llega el vuelo de la nieta de Sumire — pregunto Ryoma resignado

- En el vuelo de las cinco¿vas a ir por ella?

- No lo se, no me siento con ánimos de hacerlo

- No te preocupes Ryoma, si quieres momo y yo la recogemos — dijo Eiji — pero en donde se va a quedar?

- Es cierto creen que venga sola? — pregunto Kawamura

- No lo se — respondio Ryoma

------------------------------------ Aeropuerto Internacional de Berna---------------------------

- rayos, ya me estoy desesperando, ya tenemos que abordar el avión.

- tranquila hermana, no te desesperes aun nos quedan diez minutos antes de que salga nuestro vuelo.

- Lo se pero me desespera tener que esperar tanto tiempo, por cierto Saku, no sabes para que te quiere ver tu abuela?

Sakuno nego con la cabeza — no lo se Ann, pero, están seguros de que quieren acompañarme?

- claro que si, además recuerda que eres muy despistada y podrías perderte, hace mucho que saliste de Japón, y las cosas han de haber cambiado mucho —

- ella tiene razón Sakuno, no es ninguna molestia para nosotros, crees que voy a dejar viajar sola a mi hermanita?

- Gracias Kippei — eres muy amable, y yo también te quiero como mi hermano, no se que habría hecho sin ustedes — lágrimas anunciaban salir de sus ojos, pero ella las reprimió.

- vuelo con destino a la ciudad de Tokio sin escalas por favor abordar por la 425, repito, vuelo con destino a la cuidad de Tokio favor de abordar por la puerta 425.

- Ese es nuestro vuelo vamos, hermano, saku

- Hai….. n.n

Después de alrededor de ocho horas de vuelo

Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a la cuidad de Tokio, favor de abrochar sus cinturones que vamos a aterrizar

Todos los pasajeros obedecieron la orden del capitán

- ya vamos a llegar, me muero de ganas por ver de nuevo a la abuela

- se ve que estas muy contenta hermanita

- hai non

---------------------------------Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio--------------------------------

- en donde estará

- que pasa momo?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ sadaharu me asustaste

- Eh, oye sadaharu, que haces aquí? — pregunto el neko

- Vine a acompañarlos por supuesto, ya que ustedes no conocen a la nieta de Sumire.

- Eso es verdad como es ella Sadaharu?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ Syusuke, que haces aquí — esta vez fue eiji quien pregunto después del susto

- Yo también tenia curiosidad por conocer a la prometida del pequeñín

Sadaharu dejo de prestar atención a la conversación de los demás y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban Sakuno y sus dos acompañantes

- chicos, ya llegó

y después de decírselo a sus amigos, el presidente del departamento de finanzas se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba Sakuno.

- Kippei Tachibana, tanto tiempo sin vernos — volteando a ver a Sakuno y Ann dijo — como estas Sakuno y tu Ann, que tal estuvo el viaje?

- hola Sadaharu, como ha estado — respondió Sakuno — me da gusto verte de nuevo n.n

- hola, el vuelo estuvo algo agotador

- me lo imagino, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos no lo creen

- si, además necesitamos descansar

Sadaharu volteo a ver a sus compañeros — me disculpan un momento, solo arreglo esto y nos iremos a la casa de Echizen ahí es donde se van a quedar — dicho esto se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban momo y eiji hablando y syusuke sonriendo — ya es hora de irnos

- oye Sakuno, que no nos íbamos a quedar en casa de tu abuela — pregunto Ann después de que sadaharu se fuera

- si, yo también lo creí

- por cierto, quien es Echizen, tu lo sabes hermano?

- Es el vicepresidente de Seigaku, tengo entendido que después de tu abuela él es el segundo accionista mayoritario.

- Eh? o.o…………. En serio? — pregunto sorprendida Sakuno

- Es que acaso no lo sabias? — pregunto Ann

Sakuno negó con la cabeza

- ya? Y donde esta nieta de Sumirecita?

- nos esta esperando junto con Kippei y su hermana

sadaharu se dirigió donde estaban sakuno, ann y kippei conversando, cuando ellos lo vieran acercarse con algunos compañeros recogieron sus maletas

- chicos — dijo Inui refiriéndose a momo, eiji y syusuke — ellos son kippei tachibana, su hermana menos ann tachibana y la más pequeña, ella es Sakuno Ryusaki

- así que ella es la nieta de Sumirecita

- vaya O'chibi si que tiene suerte no lo crees momo?

- Vaya que si — respondió momo, el cual no pudo evitar quedar embobado con Ann

- Sakuno, kippei, Ann, ellos son Momoshiro Takeshi, Eiji Kikumaru y Syusuke Fuji.

- Hola mucho gusto — respondieron los tres

- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, O'chibi nos esta esperando en su casa, ya estan preparadas sus habitaciones.

- Pero, creí que nos quedaríamos en casa de mi abuela

- Lamentablemente eso no se va a poder Sakuno — respondió muy serio sadaharu

- Por que, que sucede inui — por que te pones tan serio, es que acaso algo le paso a la abuela de saku? — pregunto ann preocupada.

- Se los explicaremos después — intervino eiji con un tono igual de serio que el de inui

Al ver la cara de preocupación de Sakuno fuji se le acerco y le dijo — no te preocupes, ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos — le dijo en un tono suave para calmarla un poco

- gracias Fuji

- puedes llamarme syusuke no hay problema — lo dijo al tiempo que tomaba las maletas de Sakuno y les hacia un ademán a eiji y momo para que le ayudaran a Ann también

- esta bien syusuke

syusuke, eiji y momo recogieran las maletas de Sakuno y Ann y las llevaron hasta la limosina que los esperaba afuera del aeropuerto. Una ves dentro emprendieron la marcha hacia la residencia Echizen en donde los esperaba Ryoma en la sala.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son propiedad de Konomi-sensei

Capítulo 3 Noticia

Oye, Ryoma —

- mmmm —

- como que mmm, que le vas a decir a la nieta de Sumire cuando llegue, recuerda que tendrá que quedarse aquí ya que su casa fue vendida —

- no te preocupes Suuyshiro, todas sus cosas ya están aquí y su habitación esta lista, toda la servidumbre esta informada de que ella llegará pronto —

- también les dijiste que te vas a casar con ella? —

Ryoma no contesto a esta pregunta — estoy cansado me recostare un rato, avísenme cuando llegue — y dicho esto se retiro del salón

Oishi suspiro, fue al minibar que Ryoma tenía en su sala y se sirvió una copa — bueno es comprensible, nuestro futuro esta en sus manos — bebió un sorbo de su copa — solo espero, que Sakuno, no termine adiándola, ojala esto funcione — volvió a suspirar y terminó de beberse su copa de un solo sorbo

-------------------- en el auto camino a la residencia Echizen -----------------------------

- eh, Sakuno tengo algo que decirte antes de que lleguemos —

- que sucede Sadaharu? — pregunto el mayor Tachibana al ver la seriedad con que hablaba

- Que sucede joven Inui? — pregunto Sakuno

- Por favor llámame Sadaharu, y creo que lo que te voy a decir tal vez no te agradé, pero………………..-

- Por favor, dímelo cuando lleguemos a casa de la abuela-

- Es de eso una de las cosas que te tengo que decir………………….no podemos ir a casa de tu abuela por que ya no es de ella —

- O.O como? Pero…………………….si e…lla..me …….habló…….para pedirme que viniera a verla……….

- Si pero eso fue antes de que esto sucediera — intervino Syusuke

- A que te refieres — pregunto Ann

- Lo que pasa es que…………………………….tu abuela…….tuvo un ataque al corazón y………….

- QUE MI ABUELA QUEEEEE? —

- Saku, tranquilízate por favor — hablo Ann tratando de calmar a su amiga — deja que termine de hablar, después podrás preguntarle lo que quieras —

- gracias, bien lo que sucedió fue que Tezuka y Ryoma la llevaron al hospital general de Tokio, estuvo varios días internada………- guardo silencio un momento — hace una semana volvió a tener otro ataque, pero esta vez los médicos no pudieron hacer nada y ella murió —

Sakuno miro a Sadaharu buscando en su rostro algo que le dijera que lo que le estaba contando era mentira, que solo le estaba haciendo una broma, pero no encontró indicios de ello, solo una mirada triste y melancólica por parte de todos

- p……..po….por favor….dime que no es cierto — la chica comenzó a sollozar, pues cuando la llamó su abuela no esperaba encontrarla muerta — por favor dime que es una mala broma, por favor — rompió en llanto, cubriendo con sus pequeñas manos su rostro para tratar de contener sus lágrimas

Ann abrasó a Sakuno en un intento de consolarla, a lo que ella respondió abrazándola también

Todos guardaron silencio para mostrarle que compartían su pena

- en donde está —

- eh?, de que hablas Tachibana —

- en donde la enterraron,……………..donde esta la tumba de Sumire — pregunto kippei

- no la enterramos — respondió por fin momo

- como?

- Así es, cuando tuvo el primer ataque Sumirecita nos dijo que si ella llegaba a morir quería que la incineráramos —

- Es verdad, al parecer………………………ella……….sabía que iba a morir -

- en donde están sus cenizas — pregunto Sakuno ya más tranquila

- en tu nueva casa —

- mi……mi nueva casa? —

- esa es otra de las cosas de la que te tengo que hablar……Sakuno —

- habla de una vez Inui, que ya me estoy desesperando — dijo Ann

- lo que sucede es que antes de que muriera tu abuela le pidió a Tezuka que vendiera la casa en la que vivía -

- COMO? o.o —

- Así es Ann, no te importa que te llamé así verdad — pregunto momoshiro

- No, no importa, pero dime momoshiro —

- Solo dime momo —

- n.nU esta bien momo, dime, por que sumire quiso vender su casa?

- No lo sabemos, no dijo por que lo hizo —

- Entonces en donde va a vivir Sakuno, nos debieron a ver dicho antes para hacer una reservación en un hotel — protesto kippei

- Eso no será necesario, ustedes se quedarán en casa de O´chibi. Todas las cosas de tu abuela están allá —

- O´chibi? Quien es? — pregunto Sakuno

- Nya es tu prometido, nya que suerte tiene O´chibi, Saku-chan se va a casar con él, que envidia —

- Que, queeeeeeeeeeee? De que estas hablando, yo no me voy a casar con nadie —

- Cálmate sakuno y deja que nos lo explique, -

- Ay eiji tenías que hablar —

- Explícate ahora mismo sadaharu! — exigió kippei

- Pues verán, lo que sucede es que Sumirecita decidió nombrar Sakuno, heredera de su fortuna…….pero —

- Pero que!, habla de una vez! —

- Lo que syusuke quiere decir es que tu abuela puso una condición para que pudieras recibir tu herencia — habló por fin eiji (ha estado muy callado verdad)

- Y cual es la condición, que quiere mi abuela que haga —

- Quiere que te cases con Ryoma, el segundo accionista mayoritario de la empresa —

- Y que pasa si ella no lo hace? —

- Pues según el testamento, la fortuna ira a para a manos de Atobe Keigo —


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son propiedad de Konomi-sensei

Capítulo 4 Encuentro

Din-dong……….

Din- dong…..

La puerta principal de una gran mansión se abrió para dar paso a las personas que acababan de llegar…

-Bien Sakuno, esta será tu casa —

- Vaya Sakuno, esta casa si que es grande — exclamó sorprendida Ann, por la magnificencia de la enorme casa — quién es el dueño? —

- Buenos días — dijo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes desde las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de la casa — espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje, permítanme presentarme, yo soy Suuyshiro Oishi — se acercó a los tres invitados, y fijó su mirada en Sakuno — tu debes ser la nieta de la Sumire-sama no es así? — preguntó el Presidente del departamento de Recursos Humanos — por favor síganme, los llevaré a la sala para contestar a todas las dudas que tengan, pero primero necesito que todos estén presentes, Eiji, por favor llama a Tezuka y a Ryoma —

-Enseguida nOn ah……….Suuyshiro, donde está Ochibi? n.nU —

-En su habitación —

-Bien —

-Suuyshiro, si quieres yo voy por Tezuka — dijo momo

-Ah, si……………él esta en la biblioteca —

-Gracias………bueno chicas pónganse cómodas — dicho esto se fue en busca del presidente

-Por favor es por aquí — dijo Suuyshiro encaminando a los visitantes a la sala para hablar con ellos

-Disculpa……………como sabes que ella es la nieta de Sumire? — pregunto Ann

-Es que………………..se parecen mucho —

--------------------------------------5 minutos después-----------------------------------------------

-disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar — habló un joven de cabellos castaños verdosos.

-Vaya Kunimitsu, hace tiempo que no nos vemos — habló tachibana, después de un gran silencio.

-Tachibana¡ - habló sorprendido Tezuka

- Vamos O´chibi nOn, no hagas esperar a tu prometida nya — se escuchó la voz de Eiji que venía de las escaleras por la que había aparecido Oishi.

-o holaaaaaaaa, ya llegamos —

Todos voltearon a ver a Eiji quien se dirigía a la sala acompañado de otro joven, que para desgracia de Sakuno se le quedó mirando desde que apareció por las escaleras.  
El hombre era alto, de cabello negro con destellos verdosos, ojos dorados los cuales eran muy profundos y según su percepción era ¡Endemoniadamente guapo! Su mirada gatuna parecía clavarse en ella, lo cual provocó un estremecimiento en su cuerpo y un intenso rubor en sus mejillas que se vio forzada a tranquilizarse y para su fortuna nadie lo noto, o eso pensó ella, ya que esos ojos dorados siguieron todos sus movimientos desde que la vió.  
…l llevaba un traje negro, corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca, lo que lo hacía verse sumamente apuesto.

-por fin llegas Echizen, estabas dormido? — pregunto momo

-no — fue la simple y cortante respuesta que dio

Sadaharu se puso de pie frente a todos — bueno, creo que primero debemos presentarnos y después podremos explicar las cosas con calma —

- Por mi esta bien — habló Ann — permítanme presentarme yo soy Ann Tachibana, es que está junto a mí es mi hermano mayor Kippei Tachibana, y la chica que ven aquí es Sakuno Ryusaki es la nieta de Sumire -.

Acto seguido tanto Sakuno como Kippei se levantaron de sus lugares y haciendo una reverencia típica saludaron a todos.

-es placer conocerlos — dijo Sakuno — y después se sentó de nuevo al igual que kippei.

- Sakuno, Ann, Kippei, ustedes ya conocen a Syusuke, Eiji, Momo, Suuyshiro, los que faltan son Kunimitsu Tezuka — el cual se levantó e hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo y volvió a asiento — este es Takashi Kawamura — hizo lo mismo que Tezuka — y por último, él es tu prometido Sakuno, te presento a Ryoma Echizen — sorprendiendo a todos, Ryoma se levantó de su asiento y caminó directamente hacia Sakuno, tomó su mano, se la llevo a los labios y sin despegar su vista de ella colocó un sutil beso sobre su pequeña mano¡obviamente haciéndola enrojecer!.

-Mucho gusto Sakuno Ryusaki —

-O///////O e…el gusto es mió —


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

¿Me tengo que casar?

muy bien, ahora dígannos, como es eso de que Sakuno Se tiene que casar — preguntó Tachibana

- Para empezar, Sumire declaró en su testamento que tú Ryusaki-san — dijo el presidente de Seigaku hablando a sakuno.

- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si lo deseas, Tezuka-san n.n —

- Bueno entonces, llámame Kunimitsu —

- Hai n.n —

- Como te decía Sakuno, tu abuela decidió que toda su fortuna y sus bienes pasaran a ser de tu propiedad, incluyendo sus acciones de la empresa, es decir, que si lo deseas, puedes ocupar el puesto que tenía tu abuela como asesora —

- Vaya, eso si es una sorpresa, Sumire era su asesora? — pregunto la menor de los Tachibana

- Así es — respondió Syusuke —

- Entiendo, pero según Sadaharu……………….Sumire puso una condición para que Sakuno reciba esa herencia, no es así? — pregunto Ann

- En efecto, hay una condición que Sakuno debe cumplir para recibir su herencia — declaró Inui — ella quiere que……………………

- Sadaharu, yo se lo diré — habló por fin Ryoma

- Que es lo que quiere mi abuela? —

- No mucho, es algo muy simple…………….. tu abuela quiere que tú y yo……….nos casemos — dijo por fin

- Sólo eso, vaya pensé que era algo más……………………………………. ¿QU… HAS DICHO? O.O

- Que tu abuela quiere que te cases con migo —

- Y si no lo hago que? —

- Muy simple, tu dinero y el mió pasan a manos de Atobe Keigo —

Sakuno no respondió, pues con sólo escuchar el nombre de Keigo palideció y el temor se apoderó de ella

- a….a….a manos de Keigo? — pregunto Sakuno dejándose caer en el sitio en donde se encontraba sentada — eso……no…..puede ser —

- te sientes bien? — preguntó Kippei a Sakuno

- s….si…-

- Estas segura pequeñita? — pregunto eiji — no te ves bien — por que no subes a descansar y después hablamos? —

- Creo que será lo mejor — dijo Ann

- Echizen, como esta es tu casa creo que deberías mostrarle en donde va a dormir — habló Tezuka

- síganme —

- Ann acompaña a Sakuno —

- Tu no vienes hermano? —

- No, tengo que hablar con ellos antes —

- Esta bien, vámonos Saku-chan —

- Esperen — habló Momoshiro — yo las acompañaré —

Después de la noticia Sakuno no volvió a decir palabra mientras se dirigían a su habitación, el solo hecho de recordar a Keigo, le provocaba algo de temor¡Claro, después de lo que le había hecho, o más bien lo que le estuvo a punto de hacer! .  
Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando a ese desgraciado que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se dio cuenta de ello y trató de tranquilizarse, miró a sus acompañantes, y dio gracias de que ninguno prestó atención a lo que hacía. Al menos eso, creyó, ya que Ryoma la observaba de reojo, notó su comportamiento extraño desde que mencionó el nombre de Atobe.

¿Qué le sucederá? — se preguntó Ryoma

Mientras Ryoma y Sakuno iban en su mundo cada quien Momo y Ann no perdieron el tiempo y decidieron platicar mientras acompañaban a Sakuno a su recámara.

- es aquí — habló Ryoma, sacando a Sakuno de sus pensamientos, e interrumpiendo la conversación tan "interesante" de momo y Ann.

Ryoma abrió la puerta, dejando ver una recámara de lo más preciosa, era grande y acogedora. Había un enorme ventana frente a la puerta que daba vista al jardín trasero de la casa, el tocador esta a un lado de la enorme cama de madera estilo victoriano, el armario esta junto a la puerta y junto a este se encontraba el baño.  
Sakuno quedó maravillada con lo que veía, lentamente se acercó a la ventana y pudo contemplar la magnificencia del jardín,

- es hermoso — decía mientras sus ojos se habrían sorprendidos por tanta belleza

- si que lo es, tu abuela hizo bien al obligar a Ryoma a que comprara esta casa —

Ann se acercó a Sakuno — tu abuela si que tenía buen gusto, no lo crees? —

- si, siempre lo tuvo, ella nunca se equivocaba al escoger las cosas — declaró Sakuno recordando como su abuela había elegido un vestido para ella cuando salió de la preparatoria.

------------------------------------------------ Flash Back ----------------------------------------------

- Sakuno, mira lo que te traje —

- O.O abuela es precioso — dijo sakuno al ver el hermoso vestido que le había regalado su abuela para su baile de graduación

- Sabía que te gustaría, pero niña, vamos póntelo que quiero ver como te sienta —

- Esta bien, voy a cambiarme —

Momentos más tarde Sakuno salía de su habitación, llevando puesto el vestido que le acababan de regalar.  
Después de eso habían ido a recogerla Ann y Kippei, para ir a la fiesta, una vez en el lugar Sakuno captó la atención de la gran mayoría de hombres presentes en la fiesta entre los cuales se encontraba Atobe Keigo, quien inmediatamente al ver a Sakuno, no dudó un solo instante en acercarse a ella y comenzar a adular su belleza intentando cautivarla, él se mostraba serio y con buenas intenciones, pero ella cometió el error de dejarse llevar por sus palabras. Era normal que cayera fácilmente puesto que ningún chico la había hecho sentirse orgullosa de su feminidad como lo hacia él, hasta que sucedió eso………………………

----------------------------------------------- Fin Flash Back ----------------------------------------------

- creo que debemos irnos y dejarla descansar — dijo Ryoma abriendo la puerta de la habitación y saliendo de ella

- es verdad, hay que dejar descansar a Saku-chan —

- cuando te sientas mejor te llevaré a hacer un recorrido por la casa, mientras tanto descansa — le dijo momoshiro — mientras tanto ann - te puedo decir así verdad? —

- claro que sí momo n.n —

- bien que te parece ann si te muestro tu habitación y después te doy un paseo por esta casa? o —

- me parece bien —

- bueno que descanses Sakuno —

- si descansa Saku-chan —

- gracias n.n -

Sakuno se había quedado sola en aquella enorme habitación, seguía cautivaba por la hermosa vista que tenía enfrente, sin embargo después de algún tiempo empezó a sentir como poco a poco sus parpados iban cerrándose, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a perder fuerzas, pensó que caería al suelo, sin embargo algo la detuvo….pudo sentir que alguien la sostenía y comenzaba a elevarla en brazos y la llevaba hasta su cama donde la depositó con mucho cuidado.  
Intento reconocer a la persona que la había ayudado, sin embargo el cansancio no le permitía una imagen clara de esa persona, lo único que hizo, fue aferrarse a esa persona con todas sus fuerzas posibles cuando la cargaba, no sabía por que, pero extrañamente ¡se sentía segura y protegida! . Unos minutos después de que la depositaron en su cama a descansar la persona que se encontraba con ella se fue.

Fin cap 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota autor: n.n lamento haberlas hecho esperar pero he aquí el suguiente capítulo y para todas aquellas que estan siguiendo mi fic "Una noche interesante" en el Paraiso Fanfiction, les informo que a más tardar el sábado subo el siguiente capìtulo y de otro de mis fics "Una secretaria muy personal" lo subo mañana.

Creo que eso es todo u.u Nos leemos despues.

Capítulo 6

¿Qué me sucede?

En su habitación Ryoma se encontraba preocupado por lo que había hecho momentos antes……………..

----------------------------------------------- Flash Back -----------------------------------------------

- Yo también iré a descansar, avísenme cuando sirvan la cena —

- Oye Ryoma, te sientes bien? —

- Si momo, por que lo preguntas —

- Por que es raro que a estas horas no estés en la cancha con Tezuka, que yo sepa ustedes dos siempre se van a estas horas a practicar un rato. —

- Si, pero ahora tengo sueño —

- Seguro? ¬¬ -

- Que estas insinuando ¬¬ -

- Nada, nada n.nU —

- Momo déjalo tranquilo ù.ú , que no ves que tiene sueño —

- pero, pero……………..

Momoshiro no pudo decir más ya que Ann se lo había llevado prácticamente arrastrando a otro sitio de la casa.

Ryoma se disponía a entrar en su habitación, sin embargo algo le decía que regresara a la habitación de su nueva inquilina y futura esposa…………..esposa?, que raro sonaba eso, sin embargo así era…………….  
Le tomo algo de tiempo decidirse si ir o no, pero al final decidió que iría. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y sin hacer ruido para no molestar a Sakuno pues pensaba que estaba dormida, entró con cautela y cerró la puerta tras él, se sorprendió al encontrarla aún despierta observando el jardín por la ventana.  
Se quedó en la puerta viéndola, apreciando lo hermosa que se veía, se quedó observando desde su posición cuando se dio cuenta, que ella se iba a caer, al parecer el cansancio la había vencido por fin, vio que iba a caer al suelo en ese momento se acercó a ella en impidió su caída, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, se sorprendió cuando Sakuno se aferro a él y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, sin embargo la deposito en la cama y poco a poco fue apartando los brazos de ella y acomodándola para que descansara. Después de eso salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido para no despertarla.

---------------------------------------------- Fin Flash Back -------------------------------------------

Decidió dejar de pensar en lo sucedido momentos antes y darse un baño de agua bien fría antes de meterse a su cama.

Mientras tanto en el estudio Kippei estaba hablando con Tezuka, Sadaharu y Fuji, pues al parecer el tenía algunas sospechas de la muerte de Sumire.

- bien, ahora díganme que es lo que sucede —

- pero si ya les explicamos todo — dijo Fuji

- no es verdad —

- A que te refieres Tachibana? — preguntó Sadaharu

- A la muerte de Sumire, a qué más, creo que ustedes esconden algo relacionado con eso y quiero saber de que se trata —

- No se de que hablas, sumire murió por un para cardíaco, no hay nada de extraño en eso —

- Chicos disculpen, pero tengo que retirarme, hay algo que tengo que hacer, regresaré para la cena, creo que el día de hoy todos nos quedares en esta casa — declaró Fuji

- Esta bien, pero no llegues muy tarde — dijo Tezuka

- Tachibana, no te preocupes, todo tiene una razón, incluso la muerte de Sumirecita n.n — le susurró Syusuke a Tachibana antes de salir

Se dirigió a la salida y antes de irse se despidió de Oishi

- Suuyshiro, voy a salir un rato, regresaré para la cena, si preguntan los demás avísales por favor —

- esta bien, pero a donde vas? -

- a ver a esa persona —

- de acuerdo, les avisaré, nos vemos —

- a por cierto, creo que Tachibana empieza a sospechar algo, tal vez debamos ser más precavidos, no lo crees? -

- Ki…Kippei Tachaban? —

- El mismo, bueno me retiro —

- D…de acuerdo —

Syusuke salió de la casa, entró en su auto último modelo y comenzó a conducir a casa de esa persona.  
Veinte minutos más tarde llegó a la puerta principal y fue una de las jóvenes de servicio quien lo recibió con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

- buenas tardes Kisa, se encuentra mi hermano en casa? —

- o/////o e.. el joven Yuuta aun no llega, pero los señores están en……. el estudio conversando, desea verlos? —

- si, creo que les interesa saber —

- eh?, saber que? Joven Fuji —

- No es nada Kisa —

- Q….qui…quiere que …….les a..avise? —

- No, iré a verlos ahora mismo, pero gracias —

- Eh….joven Fuji…………no quiere tomar algo? n//////n

- Si, un poco de té —

- Enseguida se lo llevo n.n —

Fuji se despidio de la joven y fue al estudio para conversar un poco.

- hola, como están — saludó  
- hola Syusuke, cuéntame como van las cosas —

- pues hasta ahora bien, creo que todo resultará si seguimos así —

- y tus visitas, como están? —

- muy bien, Ryoma ya conoció a su prometida, pero creo que si le agrada la idea de casarse con Sakuno n.n —

- en serio?, eso si es un sorpresa —

- si, dígamelo a mí, creí que la rechazaría pero me equivoqué, incluso Sadaharu, él también se equivocó en sus datos, dijo que Ryoma buscaría otra forma para ayudar a la empresa y que si no la encontraba, que había un 87 de posibilidades de que la encerrara en una habitación y la sacaría el día de la boda n.n —

- EH? EN VERDAD ES CAPAZ DE HACER ESO? —

- Si n.n , no le parece divertido? —

- O.o estas loco? —

- no, creo que no —

- u.u no tienes remedio —

- por cierto, como va Osakada-san con todo esto —

- pues, hasta ahora ha hecho un buen trabajo alejando a esas jovencitas de Ryoma, pero Arika le está costando trabajo, esa chica si que es persistente u.u —

- ya veo n.n, bueno yo ya me retiro, les dije a Suuyshiro y a Tezuka que llegaría para la cena —

- o.o todos se van a quedar en casa de Echizen? —

- si n.n , a por cierto, Tachibana-kun sospecha algo de lo que esta sucediendo —

- bien debemos tener más cuidado en lo que hacemos………salúdame a los demás quieres —

- así lo haré —

- quieres dejarle un recado a tu hermano antes de irte? —

- si, dígale que me visite en casa de Ryoma, adios y que descanse —

Syusuke salio del estudio y se encontró con Kisa que le llevaba el té.

- ya se va joven Fuji? —

- si, disculpa creo que no podré tomar el té que me preparaste —

- u.u no se preocupe —

- bien nos vemos n.n —

- si —

Fuji salio de la casa y regresó a la residencia Echizen.

Fin cap 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

No

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Sakuno y compañía habían regresado a Japón, y para sorpresa de todos seguían viviendo en la casa de Ryoma. Al parecer la idea había sido de Kippei Tachibana, y como Sakuno lo consideraba un hermano, dijo que estaba bien que por ella no habría problemas en quedarse, solo que tal vez Ryoma se molestaría pero Ryoma les dijo que no tenía ningún inconveniente en que se quedaran, pero Ann no estaba muy convencida, hasta que apareció Momoshiro y la convenció para que se quedara en casa de su amigo, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Esta demás decir que Momo se puso feliz por que podría visitar a Ann cada vez que quisiera, pero esa felicidad duró poco al ver la fulminante mirada del hermano de Ann, si las miradas mataran Takeshi estaría rematado por lo menos unas cinco veces.

Sin embargo las cosas entre Ryoma y Sakuno no iban también que digamos, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo en casase, por ese motivo ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, y durante la cena el ambiente era muy tenso, hasta que una de esas noches Ryoma le dijo a Sakuno que quería hablar con ella, le dijo que la vería en la biblioteca a las 10 de la mañana del siguiente día.

bien ya estoy aquí, que me querías decir –

por que no nos sentamos y después te lo digo? –

de acuerdo –

te llamé por que estuve buscando una forma para que tu fortuna y la mía no pasaran a manos Keigo sin la necesidad de que nos casemos –

y que encontraste? –

nada –

como? O.o?

ya me oíste, no encontré nada, - dijo Ryoma clavando su mirada en ella

e….entonces que haremos? –

poner una fecha para la boda –

O.O QUEEEEEEE? – sakuno se levanto de su asiento al momento de oír las palabras de Ryoma, eso de casarse no le agradaba, y menos por la horrible experiencia que había tenido

En ese instante Ryoma se levantó y se acercó a ella peligrosamente, la tomó por los hombros y la hizo sentarse de nuevo, la miró directamente a los ojos lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara, pero su mirada era demasiado seria.

a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de casarme contigo, pero si para no perder todo lo que tengo debo hacerlo entonces lo haré – su mirada seria y su tono severo la hicieron enojar, hablaba como si el hecho de casase con ella fuera un sacrificio, A este tipo le importaba más su fortuna que cualquier otra cosa.

ù.ú……..

no dices nada?... entonces lo tomaré como un sí – retiró las manos de sus hombros y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca,

Sakuno se enfureció – si no quieres casarte con migo, no lo hagas….¿tanto te importa tu dinero? Como para "sacrificarte" de esa manera? –

SI – fue la simple respuesta de él

Sakuno solo se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca, se paró frente a él – no me dejarás opinar cierto? – pregunto con ojos cristalinos

tu opinión es lo de menos en este asunto –

plaf , era el sonido de la mano de sakuno estrellándose con la mejilla de Ryoma – NO PIENSO CASARMEN CON TIGO – dicho esto salio del lugar en dirección a la puerta principal, Ryoma solo la vio mientras se alejaba y cerraba la puerta de la mansión.

Cuando ella se fue Ryoma sólo se toco la mejilla que había recibido el golpe – creo que me lo merezco – dijo para si mismo en un murmullo, después se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y salio tras sakuno, ya que había recordado algo que le había dicho Ann cuando le preguntó el por que nunca dejaba salir sola a Sakuno

-------------------------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------

Oye tachibana – preguntó ryoma

dime Echizen, que se te ofrece? –

desde que llegaron , cada vez que Ryuusaki sale a algún lado tu siempre la acompañas, por que, ya no es una niña y puede cuidarse por si sola –

si tienes razón, ya no es una niña, pero ………….n.n sakuno es muy despistada y se pierde con facilidad n.nU aunque te parezca difícil de creer, en ese aspecto es todavía una niña, además le cuesta trabajo expresarse, es que es muy tímida. – suspiró – en eso no ha cambiado, ha sido así desde la primaria u.u –

ya veo –

alguna otra duda? o.O

no. –

-----------------------------------------Fin flash back-----------------------------------------

demonios- decía Ryoma al no encontrarla – donde se habrá metido esa niña – la había buscado por los jardines y los alrededores de la casa y no la encontraba aun – Tachibana me matará cuando se entere – estaba en su auto buscándola con la vista.

Durante unos 30 minutos la buscó pero nada, entonces se le ocurrió que podría haber ido a la estación de trenes y tomar uno que la llevara lejos de él, o al aeropuerto era otra buena opción, si él estuviera en el lugar de ella esa sería la mejor opción, así que se puso en marcha hacia el aeropuerto. 10 minutos después logró divisarla, esta sentada mientras esperaba, comenzó a caminar directamente hacia ella y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca se detuvo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Una visita inesperada

Sakuno llegó al aeropuerto, buscó un lugar en donde sentarse, suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse — que tonta, olvidé mi equipaje en casa de Ryoma, estaba tan enojada que no me di cuenta — volvió a suspirar — creo que tengo que regresar, Ann se preocupará mucho por mí, sólo espero poder regresar a tiempo y no perderme, jejeje parece que solo se llegar a los lugares que quiero cuando estoy enojada u.u ...- Sakuno se levantó con la cabeza gacha, y cuando se disponía a retirarse una voz muy conocida para ella la hizo querer salir corriendo de ese lugar, levantó la mirada y frente a ella se encontraba la razón por la que había abandonado Japón Atobe Keigo...

- vaya, vaya, miren que nos trajo el viento, parece que es mi día de suerte, no lo crees Kabaji? —  
- usu —  
- y dime pequeña Sakuno, que te trae por aquí? Acaso viniste a recibirme —  
Sakuno apretó los puños con fuerza - ù.ú ni en tus sueños Keigo — se dispuso a dejarlo, así que dio media vuelta y cuando comenzó a caminar, sintió que la jalaban del brazo — suéltame animal —  
Keigo la hizo girarse para quedar frente a frente y la sujetó de ambos brazos — escúchame con atención preciosa, no creas que me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste, lograste escaparte de mi una vez, pero te aseguro que la próxima no te me escapas — acercó su rostro al de Sakuno para besarla en los labios, sin embargo ella movió su rostro rechazándolo nuevamente, esto provocó que Keigo se enfureciera — tu desprecio sólo provoca que te siga deseando, ya verás que pronto serás mía — dicho esto la soltó  
Sakuno apretó los puños con fuerza, mirándolo furiosa- No voy a permitir que me pongas un dedo encima, y créeme que jamás —  
- eso está por verse — dicho esto se alejó un poco y la contemplo, su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza — estas más hermosa ahora que cuando nos conocimos — se dio la vuelta, con un ademán le dijo a Kabaji que recogiera sus maletas y se retiro del lugar enviándole un beso a Sakuno.  
Ryoma que se encontraba lejos de la vista de ambos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación, se quedó sorprendido al saber que Keigo y Sakuno se conocían, y más que eso, ¡ella odiaba al tipo!, entonces por que no aceptaba casarse con él. Continuó escuchando la conversación y ganas no le faltaron de agarrar a Keigo a golpes cuando intentó besarla,...pero sintió un gran alivio cuando ella lo rechazó, por que, no lo sabía. Esperó a que Keigo se fuera y después se acercó a ella lentamente y la sujetó de uno de sus hombros.

Sakuno no supo por que, sólo sintió la necesidad de ser abraza por alguien, quien fuere, pero que la hiciera sentir segura en esos momentos, bajó la cabeza en un intento por tragarse el coraje que le producía ver e ese sujeto y no derramar ninguna lágrima.  
Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, alguien la tomaba por los hombros, ella levantó la mirada y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara a la persona que la había hecho encontrarse con Keigo, pensó en reclamarle, pero no dijo nada al ver la expresión algo preocupada de Ryoma, así que solo lo abrazó, Ryoma correspondió a su abrazó y meció para ayudarla a tranquilizarse, Sakuno se acurrucó en sus brazos, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así que no se dio cuenta de a que hora llegaron a la casa, ni como llegó a su habitación, por que cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontraba en su cama vestida con una pijama y cubierta por el edredón, pero a pesar de eso se sentía extremadamente feliz, se dijo que después le preguntaría a Ryoma, se levantó, desvistió y entró en la ducha.

Unos minutos más tarde bajó al comedor y se sorprendió al no ver ni a Ann ni Kippei en la mesa, sólo estaba Ryoma terminando su desayuno.  
Sakuno se quedó sorprendida al ver la cantidad de comida que ingería su prometido y……………… esperen un momento o.o había pensado ¿su prometido?, o///o movió su cabeza y cerró los ojos intentando apartar ese pensamiento.

- no vas a sentarte? — preguntó sin siquiera mirarla — o es que no quieres desayunar? o.O??  
- o/o hai……… Ry..Ryoma….disculpa pero podrías decirme como llegué a mi habitación? —  
- no recuerdas? —  
Ella solo meneo la cabeza en forma negativa  
- u.u después de que me abrazaste te quedaste dormida, intenté despertarte pero fue en vano, así que me tocó cargarte hasta el auto, cuando te quise poner en el asiento del copiloto, tú no me soltaste, así que tuve que meterte por la puerta del conductor, pero como seguías abrazándome y al perecer no ibas a soltarme, tuve que conducir con tigo abrazada, cuando llegamos tuve que subirte a tu habitación…………….u///u- el leve tinte carmín que apareció en el rostro de Ryoma le dio a entender que algo había sucedido y ella se sonrojó — como no había nadie cuando llegamos me tocó cambiarte la ropa…………………-  
- O/////O co…..como? — más roja no podía estar — tu… me viste en ropa…. Interior? —  
- u//u —

Se hizo un largo silencio

- ¿qué has decidido? — preguntó por fin roma  
- Eh? O.o — respondió sin entender que se refería  
- u.u ¿vas a casarte con migo o no? —  
la pregunta la tomó desprevenida, a lo que solo atino a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa.  
- bien, pon una fecha —  
- te parece bien………….. dentro de 1 mes?  
- De acuerdo, les diré a los demás, hoy mismo — Ryoma se levanto dispuesto a retirarse, pero se detuvo frente a ella — piensas invitar a alguien a parte de Ann y Tachibana? o.O —  
- No — dijo en un susurro  
- Entonces será mejor que le pidas a Ann que te acompañe de compras, ella salió con Momo esta mañana temprano, pero regresará como a las 12:00 —  
- Bien...- el silencio volvió a reinar,  
- Te veré más tarde — dijo su ahora prometido.

Después de desayunar Sakuno se dedico a esperar a Ann y mientras su amiga llegaba se entretuvo hojeando revistas con vestidos de novia que una de las chicas de la limpieza le había llevado. Vio varios vestidos, algunos muy hermosos pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, comenzaba a aburrirse pronto, y cuando empezó a tener sueño unos toques a la puerta la hicieron que el aburrimiento se le fuera.  
La puerta fue abierta y se escuchaba platicar a la joven de la limpieza con otra mujer, por el tono de su voz era una mujer joven.  
- Señorita Ryusaki —  
Sakuno levantó la vista de las revistas cerradas  
- si dígame n.n —  
- Tu eres Sakuno Ryusaki? — preguntó la recién llegada  
- Hai — n.n  
- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, vaya, al fin te conozco, he oído hablar mucho de ti, es un placer conocerte, soy Tomoka Osakada, un placer — dijo haciendo una reverencia  
- El placer es mío, demo ¿quién te habló de mí? o.O  
- Heheheehe n.nU  
- Señoritas yo me retiro — hablo la joven de la limpieza que haciendo una reverencia se retiró del lugar.  
Tomoka observó las revista que Sakuno tenía en las manos — por que estas ojeando revistas con vestidos de novia? o.O —  
- estaba buscando un vestido para mí, n/n es que me voy a casar —  
- EN SERIO? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa que emoción, y con quien te vas a casar?  
- ...con Ryoma Echizen — dijo Sakuno muy segura de sus palabras  
- O.O es serio.-  
- Si —  
- ...O.O no me mientes?  
- Por que iba a hacerlo? u.u  
- ...vaya, ya era hora n.n  
- eh? —  
- Quieres que te ayude a elegir un vestido? n.n —  
Sakuno solo asintió con la cabeza, pese a que esta chica era una extraña para ella, no podía evitar sentirse cómoda con su presencia, a pesar de los gritos.  
Pasaron toda la mañana buscando un vestido, cuando por fin se rindieron, ninguno les había gustado y para pesar de Sakuno todavía faltaban dos horas para que llegara Ann.  
- Oye Sakuno, te puedo llamar así verdad? —  
- Hai n.n —  
- Entonces tu dime Tomoka...oye no quieres ir al centro a buscar un vestido para ti?  
- Eh??, en verdad me quieres acompañar? O.o  
- nOn hai, vamos —  
- u.uU esta bien, pero dejame cambiarme al menos — dijo sakuno viendo la ropa que llevaba puesta, una blusa floja que le llegaba debajo de la cadera, que la hacia ver "plana" ya que ocultaba muy bien su atributos delanteros, la cintura y sus caderas, además el pantalón que era uno de los de su abuela, ella lo había tomado de las cosas que había dejado en esa casa, y para rematar su precioso cabello castaño rojizo iba sujeto en dos trenzas, ¡parecía una niña¡  
- esta bien…. Mmmmm pero déjame elegir tu ropa quieres? n.n  
- o.oU hai —  
- bien, en donde esta tu habitación —

Sakuno la llevó hasta el lugar en donde dormía y le dejó ver su armario, Tomoka vio que varias de sus prendas de vestir eran preciosas y que probablemente esa chica tendría un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, y estaba claro que trataba de ocultarlo.  
Siguió buscando cuando encontró lo que buscaba una blusa blanca sin manga y cuello redondo, bastante amplio por cierto, con una falda negra ajustada en la cintura y las caderas y con vuelo debajo de estas que llegaba debajo de las rodillas con holanes en la parte inferior. Busco entre sus zapatos y encontró unos tacones bajos que le quedaban perfectos con la ropa, se dirigió a la cama y allí depositó el conjunto de ropa y los zapatos, después fue hacia el tocador y buscó entre sus cosas los accesorios que complementarían su ropa y la harían lucir hermosa.  
- Sakuno por que no te das un baño rápido? n.n — sugirió Tomoka  
- O.o esta bien, en cinco minutos saldré de la ducha — se metió al baño, y tal como dijo, en cinco minutos estuvo fuera y con una toalla cubriéndola. — ya estoy lista o.o  
- Bien ahora ponte esto - dijo Tomoka mostrándole la ropa que había elegido.  
Sakuno no protestó, se secó el cabello e hizo lo que le dijo. Claro que para ello tomoka había salido de la habitación.  
- bien ya está, dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación —  
- que bien te ves nOn, espera hay que cepillarte el pelo, creo que deberías llevarlo suelto se te ve mejor n.n —  
- o//o a…arigato —  
Sakuno cepilló su cabello y se puso los accesorios que Tomoka le ofrecía, y dejó que la maquillara, con un poco de brillo en los labios y una sombra tenue en los ojos fue más que suficiente para que se viera perfecta. Si Ryoma iba a casarse con ella, tomoka se encargaría de que se quedara con la boca abierta al verla y que no deseara la compañía de ninguna otra mujer… al fin y al cabo ese era su trabajo, mantener a otras chicas lejos de Ryoma.  
Cuando terminó le impidió a Sakuno verse en el espejo ya que en cuanto terminó se la llevó al centro para comprar su vestido de novia y ella sabía a donde debían ir.

Fin del Capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La boda del Príncipe y el ángel.

Era un día soleado y tranquilo, aunque había pocas nubes en el cielo. El jardín de la mansión Echizen se encontraba adornado con una decoración que cualquier diseñador sentiría envidia de solo verla. Todo era perfecto, de hecho era tan perfecto que el dueño de la hermosa casa junto a su futura esposa habían decidido realizar la boda y el banquete en ese hermoso jardín.

Todo estaba listo, las sillas estaban colocadas en su lugar, los pocos invitados que había ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares al igual que el sacerdote, todos estaban esperando a que todo comenzase.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En su habitación una Sakuno muy nerviosa estaba terminando de arreglarse para su boda, y tanto Ann como Tomoka la estaban ayudando.

Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón Sakuno se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa por casarse, ella misma se preguntaba el por que. Hacia sólo un mes había conocido a su prometido escogido por su abuela y por el señor Banji, por eso estaba muy confundida¡Estaba ansiosa por casarse! Deseaba ser la esposa de ese hombre tan frío y arrogante, un tirano ante los ojos de todos... pero un hombre increíblemente amable y lleno de sentimientos con ella, su corazón se llenó de alegría con solo recordar los momentos que había pasado junto a él que, aunque fueron pocos para ella fueron muy buenos, tanto que cuando estaba con él no podía pensar en otra cosa y tampoco llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de su frustrante compromiso con Kintaro Tooyama con quien estuvo a punto de casarse y ... ya no recordaba el por que iba a casarse con él. Ryoma la había hecho olvidar sus amores frustrados, y los había reemplazado con la imagen de él.

¡Sakuno! – gritó la dama de honor Ann Tachibana.

¿Eh?... que pasa Ann –

Te sientes bien? Pequeñita? –

Hai n//////n –

Parece que no te molesta casarte con el Príncipe Ryoma no es así? n.n – pregunto Tomoka viendo a Sakuno con una mirada pícara.

Yo... –

Sakuno estas muy roja, eso significa que sí – dijo Osakada – en tu cara se nota, te sonrojas cada vez que lo miras y desde que comenzamos a ayudarte a vestirte no has parado de dar suspiros enamorados y has estado sonrojada desde que te pusiste ese vestido que escogí para ti – concluyó la segunda dama.

Sakuno... me he perdido de algo? – preguntó Ann

O/////////O Ann yo... –

Jajajajajajajajajajaja – rió Ann – hace mucho que no te veía así – de repente su mirada cambió a una más seria – Sakuno no importa lo que haya sucedido antes estoy segura de que Ryoma te hará muy feliz, tu le gustas mucho, eso se le puede ver, y no te preocupes se que llegaras a amarlo – sonrió Ann – así que ya no te preocupes y disfruta de tu vida a su lado n.n –

T.T eso es muy lindo – corroboró Tomoka – la verdad es que concuerdo con Ann, conozco a Ryoma desde mis trece años y las únicas veces que lo he visto sonreir de manera sincera es cuando gana un partido de tenis con los otros ejecutivos (que creían que los iba a dejar sin jugar tenis, pues NO!!) o cuando vence a sus contrincantes en los negocios, fuera de eso, no sonrie de esa manera, pero cuando esta con tigo lo veo muy relajado, en verdad creo que tu si le gustas y no me sorprendería si se llega a enamorar de ti – concluyó la chica u.u

De...de verdad lo creen? O///O –

Sí – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Bueno ya estas lista Saku, así que vámonos, es momento de que te cases – sonrió tomoka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

diablos, espero que no se haya arrepentido de último momento – bufó el príncipe.

no te preocupes Ryoma, de acuerdo a lo que me ha contado Kippei sobre Sakuno hay un 100 de posibilidades de que no se arrepienta y si se case con tigo – dijo el rey de los datos (no por nada es el presidente financiero ¬¬).

Ehhhhhhhhhh? – fue la reacción de todos.

Nya Sadaharu, que te dijo Kippei de Sakuno ne –

Mejor pregúntale a ella – dijo Sadaharu.

Que malo eres Sadaharu – chilló el neko.

En ese momento todos los invitados se acomodan en sus respectivos lugares para comenzar la celebración, todos quedaron con la quijada en el suelo al ver a la futura esposa de Echizen, llevaba el cabello suelto poco maquillaje y el vestido de novia la hacía parecer un ángel salido de un sueño. Kippei Tachibana abanzaba orgullosos por el pasillo acompañando a Sakuno quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas lo que para los ojos de todos la hacía verse mucho más hermosa y su futuro esposo no pudo despegar la vista de ella.

Cuando llegó a su lado él sonrió con arrogancia y la tomó de la mano haciendo que ella fuera hacia él.

Tanto para Sakuno como para Ryoma el tiempo se pasó volando, ya que cuando se les pregunto a cada uno si deseaban desposar al otro respondieron por inercia al igual que cuando se pusieron los zarcillos, ya que ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro. Y cuando por fin fueron proclamados marido y mujer y dijeron que podía besar a la novia, Ryoma solo dio un leve roce a los labios de Sakuno, pero ese leve roce fue más que suficiente para que ambos desearan más y con sólo una mirada Sakuno supo que Ryoma aprovecharía la luna de miel, y no iba a ser precisamente mostrándole el paisaje del lugar; ante este pensamiento sus mejillas que tomaron un tono rojizo más intenso.

-Te sientes bien? — pregunto su esposo.

-n///////n hai —

-No lo parece — Ryoma se notaba algo molesto.

-Es en serio estoy bien, solo...solo estaba pensando en algo, n//n disculpa si te preocupé.

- Estabas pensando en nuestra luna de miel? — pregunto Ryoma haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente, él no pudo estar más que complacido con esa reacción, se sentía como si fuera un emperador al lado de ella, el por que, no lo sabía. Todas las mujeres con las que había salido y que Tomoka Osakada terminaba por espantar, no hacían más que albarlo e inflarle el ego, todas ellas parecían muñecas barbie en comparación con Sakuno, que parecía más una muñeca de porcelana de edición única trabajada cuidadosamente para que quedara perfecta, lo cual aumentaba su valor.

La celebración continuo con todos festejando Ann se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Momoshiro que al parecer no perdía su tiempo cortejándola, Kippei se encontraba hablando con Tezuka, Syuusuke, Suuyshiro y Sadaharu.  
El tiempo se fue volando y más cuando fue tiempo de realizar las fotos de los novios, Tomoka le había pedido a Fuji y a Eiji que sacaran las fotografías para el recuerdo y que quería copias de ellas. Cuando por fin terminó la sesión Ryoma decidió que era hora de irse ya que el avión privado de su familia los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto para ir a su luna de miel.

-Oye O'chibi, a donde la vas a llevar? Preguntó Eiji haciendo cara de cachorro tierno.

-A África. — contestó Ryoma ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-Estas bromeando? — dijo Momo.

- No, vamos a hacer un recorrido por Egipto, a visitar las cataratas Victoria y nos quedaremos el resto del tiempo en Casa Blanca. — respondió Ryoma encogiéndose de hombros.

- OoO — fue la reacción de todos los presentes al escuchar como es que el Príncipe no escatimaba en gastos, ya que ninguna de sus "mujeres" lograba sacarle tanto, y en cambio Sakuno que no había pensado siquiera irse de luna de miel con él, había conseguido un tour por las ciudades más hermosas y los hoteles más lujosos sin habérselo propuesto.

- Tachibana¿Ya tienes lista la maleta de Sakuno? — preguntó refiriéndose a Ann la cual solo asintió. — bien entonces puedes acompañar a Sakuno y ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa para irnos, yo haré lo mismo. Momo puedes subir nuestras maletas al auto? —

-Enseguida, vamos Eiji — dijo momo que miraba a Ryoma con una pícara sonrisa en los labios al igual que Eiji.

Media hora más tarde Sakuno bajó junto con Ann lista para irse. Todos se subieron a sus autos para acompañar a los recién casados al aeropuerto para despedirlos. Tezuka y Kippei llevaban a Sakuno y Ryoma con ellos y Momo y Ann llevaban las maletas de la pareja en el suyo, e iban acompañados de Eiji, Tomoka y Horio.  
Al llegar se despidieron de todos y abordaron el avión que los llevaría a su viaje, Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa pues a pesar de que una vez antes de conocer a Ryoma estuvo a punto de casarse, nunca se sintió tan nerviosa, ansiosa y llena de dicha como en estos momentos se sentía al lado de su marido.

- "Que suerte haber descubierto que mi ex prometido me engañaba y haber roto mi compromiso con Kintaro" — pensó la nueva señora Echizen.

-Bien creo que es hora de terminar — dijo Ryoma desabrochando se cinturón y el de Sakuno.

-Continuar que Ryoma — preguntó su esposa.

- Lo que no pudimos terminar durante nuestra boda — dijo su esposo mirándola como si ella fuera un platillo de lo más apetecible y fuera a comérsela.

- Ry...Ryoma — fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que él la levantara en brazos y la llevara a la cabina que se encontraba en la parte trasera del avión en donde se encontraba una habitación y cerrará la puerta con llave.

Fin del capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

**Encuentros inesperados**

- Es aquí – dijo un hombre de cabellos negros con destellos verdosos a su esposa, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mansión en la que se alojarían.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó – es increíble¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar?

- Este lugar pertenece a uno de mis socios, iba a pasar unas vacaciones aquí con su familia, pero su esposa está embarazada, y el embarazo es de alto riesgo, así que no pudieron venir.

Sakuno suspiró – es una lástima, este legar es precioso.

- Sí, me dijo que tenían pensado tener aquí a su hijo.

- ¿Hijo? - preguntó sorprendida

- Sí, va a ser un niño, eso fue lo que me dijo.

- Espero que todo salga bien.

- Será mejor que entremos, el sol está demasiado fuerte y no creo que quieras quemarte.

- Sí.

Ambos entraron en el lugar, la casa era enorme y, para estar en un lugar como aquel, la casa era bastante fresca.

- Vamos.

- Sakuno siguió a Ryoma por la escalera hasta llegar a una habitación, abrió las puertas y le dio paso a Sakuno para que viera la recámara.

- Es muy bonita – dijo, observando toda la habitación – entre más veo este sitio más me agrada. n.n

- Bien, me alegro, deja las maletas, la servidumbre se hará cargo de todo – dijo Ryoma depositando sus maletas en el suelo junto a la cama.

- ¿A que horas van a venir?

- Hasta mañana, mientras tanto podemos explorar la casa, pero antes me quiero ocupar de algo que dejé inconcluso en el avión.

Sakuno se volteo hacia Ryoma, justo cuando este tiraba de ella y la hacia caer de espaldas en la cama.

- o///o ¡Ryoma que haces¡ - dijo Sakuno, posando las manos en el pecho de su esposo antes de que este se terminara de colocar sobre ella.

- Te lo dije, quiero terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso en el avión.

Sakuno se sonrojó por completo al recordar lo que había sucedido, y lo frustrante que fue el hecho de no poder concluir.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------ Flash Back ------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ryoma tomó en brazos a Sakuno y la llevaba a la parte trasera de su avión privado en la cual se encontraba una habitación. Una vez que hubieron entrado, Ryoma cerró la puerta con el pie y se dirigió hacia la cama que se encontraba allí, la cual era muy espaciosa, depositó a Sakuno suavemente sobre esta y se inclinó para besarla.

Sakuno estaba demasiado turbada para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que sintió los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos, en una lenta y suave caricia.

El único pensamiento que pasó por la mente de la joven fue lo bien que besaba su marido. Poco a poco e beso fue cobrando intensidad, al punto en que ambos necesitaron separar se para tomar aire, solo fueron unos segundos y esta vez fue Sakuno quien buscó los labios de Ryoma, le pasó los brazos por el cuello para atraerlo hacia ella y Ryoma la sujetó por la cintura comenzando a acariciarla. Sus manos ascendían y descendían por e cuerpo de su esposa, llegaron a sus senos y fueron presionados suavemente haciendo que Sakuno emitiera un pequeño gemido, el cual fue alcanzado a escuchar por su esposo, quien no dudó en repetir dicha acción. Sakuno separó sus labios para darle acceso a su interior, así la lengua de Ryoma se introdujo en su boca y ambos empezaron a mover sus lenguas en una danza llena de pasión y lujuria, arrancando jadeos y suspiros por parte de ambos, Sakuno acariciaba los cabellos y la espalda de Ryoma.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzó a subir a un ritmo acelerado, y los besos y las caricias ya no fueron suficientes, necesitaban algo más, Ryoma comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Sakuno, una vez logrado su objetivo se dedicó a explorar posando su mano en su vientre y subiéndola poco a poco hasta llegar a un obstáculo que le impedía seguir con la caricia, el sostén de su esposa, no dudó en meter la mano debajo de este, lo acariciaba y presionaba, tomó el pequeño montículo y comenzó a presionarlo un poco con su pulgar y después a masajearlo, lo cual arrancó un gemido de los labios de Sakuno, hecho esto, Ryoma abandonó los labios de su esposa y los dirigió a donde se encontraba su mano, levantó el sostén y cubrió el seno de Sakuno con su boca, y acariciando el pezón con su lengua, comenzó a succionar y a mordisquear y fue entonces que no se conformó con uno solo, sino que decidió atacar también el otro seno de su esposa. Sakuno se retorcía de gozo bajo el cuerpo de Ryoma, atrayendo su cabeza con las manos para que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, ya que su cuerpo deseaba más, y no quería detenerse a pensar que era lo que ocurría.

- Ryoma – decía entre suspiros y jadeos provocando que él se excitara más de lo que ya estaba.

Sin embargo Ryoma quería que Sakuno disfrutara antes de tomarla, ya comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón de su esposa cuando escuchan la llamada de la azafata.

- Señores Echizen, por favor abrochen sus cinturones, ya que vamos a entrar en una zona de turbulencia.

Sakuno suspiró frustrada y Ryoma lanzó una maldición – maldita turbulencia ò.ó – Ryoma se levantó y ayudo a Sakuno a hacer lo mismo.

- Quieres que te ayude – dijo Ryoma al ver como Sakuno intentaba acomodarse el sostén y a abrocharse la blusa con dedos torpes.

- No es necesario.

Una vez terminado Sakuno se arreglo el cabello y salió de la habitación seguida por Ryoma, caminando hasta llegar a sus asientos, se abrocharon los cinturones y esperaron hasta llegar a la casa.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin Flash Back ---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ryoma tomó las manos de Sakuno con las suyas y las retiro de su pecho, las colocó a los costados de la cabeza de la joven sin soltarlas y reclamó sus labios nuevamente, puesto que ya había esperado suficiente tiempo para reclamarla como suya.

Sakuno comenzó a sentir dudas con respecto a lo que iba a suceder, las cuales se disiparon al sentir el contacto de los labios de su marido.

Estaban casados, aunque no lo habían hecho por estar enamorados,………… Entonces ¿Por qué se le aceleraba el corazón cuando esta junto a él? O mejor aún ¿Por qué perdía la razón cuando la besaba, además de sentir la necesidad de que la hiciera suya? Había decidido que sólo se entregaría al hombre que amara……………… entonces por que quería que él fuera el primero, simple, amor a primera vista, a menos por parte de ella por que de él no estaba segura.

Ryoma por su parte no podía pensar con claridad en lo que estaba haciendo, se suponía que solo se casarían, pero no habría nada entre ellos, sin embargo, un beso fue más que suficiente para no poder apartar las manos del cuerpo de Sakuno, quería tocarla, saborear cada centímetro de su suave y delicada piel, escuchar que pronunciara su nombre entre gemidos y jadeos, quería…………………… quería hundirse en ella y que ambos disfrutaran del encuentro, hasta quedar completamente saciados el uno de la otra.

Decidieron dejar de pensar y mejor dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo les pedía a ambos.

Sin dudar un solo segundo, Ryoma terminó con el beso, se separo lo suficiente de Sakuno y arranco le arrancó la blusa. Ella solo pudo ruborizarse ante el acto de su marido, pero no se intimidó y decidió "regresarle el favor", así que ella también le arrancó la camisa a su marido. Quien lo diría, la tímida y reservada Sakuno Ryu… Echizen teniendo un comportamiento salvaje con su marido, si Ann se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, no se lo creería.

Ryoma tenía la mitad de su cuerpo descubierto, al igual que Sakuno, solo son una pequeña diferencia, ella aun tenía el sostén puesto, pero pocos segundos después sufrió el mismo destino que la blusa, fue arrancado dejando al descubierto las hermosas formas femeninas de su dueña, que no tardaron en ser "devorados" con el "depredador" que tenía encima.

Ryoma no podía dejar de acariciarla, pero había un pequeño problema, aún estaban vestidos de la cintura para abajo, pero en poco tiempo ya no lo estarían y con manos diestras Ryoma retiró lo que quedaba de ropa en los cuerpos de ambos. Sus manos y su boca recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciéndola retorcerse de placer bajo él, en esos momentos lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la necesidad de tocarla y besarla hasta saciarse de ella.

A Sakuno por su parte, le fascinaba el rose de sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro, pero quería algo más, los besos y las caricias ya no le eran suficientes, quería que Ryoma se deslizara dentro de ella, y quilo hacérselo saber.

- Ryoma……………por favor………………

¡Por dios¡ el solo hecho de escucharla hacia que se incrementara su deseo por ella, y tardó en responder a sus súplicas. Se colocó sobre ella y con la rodilla la hizo separar las piernas, colocó su miembro en la entrada de su cavidad femenina y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en ella. Sabia que debía hacerlo con cuidado ya que Tachibana (Ann) le había dicho que Sakuno era virgen y por ello no quería lastimarla.

Al llegar al obstáculo que le impedía seguir avanzando pudo notar el gesto de dolor que hizo Sakuno, se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que la hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

- Tranquila, solo un poco más y ya no dolerá.

Sakuno se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas y ocultó su cara en su hombro.

- Por favor……………… sigue

Ryoma continuó y finalmente consiguió atravesar esa barrera, Sakuno no pudo contener un grito de dolor, sin embargo Ryoma espacio suaves y delicados besos en su rostro para tranquilizarla, besó las lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos de Sakuno. Paso poco tiempo para que Ryoma iniciara suaves movimientos de vaivén que Sakuno no tardó en seguir. Mientras ambos se movían en un ritmo lento y suave que cada vez se intensificaba más y más, Ryoma buscó nuevamente los labios de su esposa atrapándolos con los suyos en beso lleno deseo, amor y posesión, porque ahora, ella era suya y cualquiera que se atreviera a poner sus ojos en ella se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era de noche cuando Sakuno despertó, la habitación estaba levemente iluminada por las luces del pasillo, pues se encontraba la puerta abierta, o//o ¡dios, habían hecho el amor con la puerta abierta¡ aunque eso no importaba, ya que según le había dicho Ryoma, los trabajadores de la casa llegarían en la mañana.

Intentó levantarse pero sencillamente le fue imposible, tenía el cuerpo deliciosamente cansado debido a la "actividad" que habían estado realizando durante su estancia en la recámara, el solo hecho de recordarlo hacia que sus mejillas tomarán un rubor muy intenso. Al principio creyó que era un sueño, pero cuando despertó con esa mujer entre sus brazos y con sus ojos fijos en él sintió deseos de volver a poseerla.

- Bu…buenas noches Ryoma. o///o

- Buenas noches n.n, como te sientes.

- Etto……… bien, creo n///n

- ¿Estas muy cansada?

- No¿Por qué lo preguntas? o//o

- Por que deseo que repitamos lo que acabamos de hacer.

- O//O ¡Ryoma¡ - se sorprendió Sakuno.

- ¿que? – dijo de forma inocente, comenzando a acariciar con una mano su rostro y con la otra el resto de su cuerpo.

Besó nuevamente sus labios con el mismo ardor que había mostrado momentos antes, Sakuno lo abrazó y correspondió a los besos y caricias que Ryoma comenzaba a esparcir nuevamente en ella, haciendo que ambos retomaran la actividad que habían terminado hace poco.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se encontraban en el puente observando las cataratas Victoria y a las personas que se estaban aventando del bonji (no se si se escriba así, ustedes me avisan u.u).

Habían decidido primero ir allí y después dar un paseo en helicóptero para tener una mejor vista y apreciación de la enorme caída de agua.

Sakuno no podía evitar sentirse emocionada por la maravilla natural que estaba viendo, pero esa felicidad duró muy poco, al darse cuenta de que había alguien a quién no deseaba ver, Kintaro Tooyama.

Antes, haberlo visto le habría producido un gran dolor por su traición, pero ahora, ahora…………… no sabía lo que sentía, dolor no era, amor tampoco, entonces ¿Qué era?

Ryoma la abrazó por detrás y le preguntó al ver su expresión de duda.

- ¿Te sientes bien¿Es alguien que te hizo daño en el pasado? – pregunto, pues había notado el cambio de actitud de Sakuno cuando vio a aquel extraño.

- ¿Eh?

- Sakuno, por lo visto ese hombre te hace sentir mal. – dijo señalando a Kintaro con la mirada - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

- Creo que este no es lugar para hablar de ello¿te parece si te lo cuento cuando regresemos a la casa? – por alguna extraña razón sabía que podía confiar en su esposo, así que decidió acompañar sus palabras con una mirada haciéndole saber que no debía preocuparse.

- Esta bien, ahora, vamos a la parte baja del río para ver mejor, creo que podemos acercarnos más desde ahí. – dijo al ver que no iban a hablar de nada durante un rato.

Ambos se estaban retirando cuando una voz llamó a Sakuno.

- Sakuno – gritó Kintaro al verla.

Ryoma y Sakuno se giraron para ver a Kintaro ir hacia ellos con la vista fija en la SEÑORA ECHIZEN.

Kintaro no veía a nadie excepto a la mujer que, de no haber engañado, en estos momentos seria suya, pero ese era un error que intentaría corregir.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba acompañada por otro hombre.

- Hola Sakuno¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Kintaro observándola de pies a cabeza – sigues igual de hermosa.

- Gracias, ahora estoy mejor que nunca, n.n – respondió Sakuno con un brillo en sus ojos rubí, y con un toque de emoción en la voz. ( o vamos, a quien no le emocionaría estar con Ryoma Echizen)

- Ya lo veo. - dijo con algo de decepción en su voz ya que el deseaba oirla tartamudear por su presencia y sonrojarse como la hacía antes de que eso ocurriera.

Ryoma observaba a ambos, en especial a Kintaro, que parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, y que al parecer, estaba coqueteando con SU Sakuno, cosa que lo molestaba pero sintió un gran alivio al ver que SU Sakuno no hacía caso de sus coquetas miradas. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando, era una mujer de ojos marrones y cabellos del mismo color que parecía mirar a Sakuno como si fuera su peor enemiga.

Saori Shiba esta a unos 4m de distancia observando como su amante estaba coqueteando con la mujer a la que se lo había quitado. Aún recordaba como había sido todo, la forma en que había llegado a sus vidas y como había terminado ella quedándose con el prometido de la novia, después de que esta cancelara la boda un día antes de celebrarse.

Mientras observaba a Kintaro hablar con Sakuno su vista se poso en el hombre que estaba junto a ella. Era un hombre apuesto, media alrededor de 1.85 de estatura, pues era al menos 10cm más alto que Sakuno, tenía ojos dorados, su cabellos era negro con destellos verdosos, tenía al cuerpo más sensacional que había visto, que parecía haber sido hecho por uno de los mejores escultores. Llevaba unos pantalones y sudadera de color negros, junto con una gorra negra que tenía una "R" al frente en color blanco, y unos tenis también negros. En general el hombre el sueño de cualquier mujer.

Saori decidió acercarse para conocerlo y saber que era lo que estaba haciendo Sakuno en ese lugar y con semejante espécimen al lado.

- Hola Kintaro – habló Saori a espaldas de él.

- Ah, Saori.

- Hola señorita Ryusaki – dijo con frialdad, y colgándose del brazo de Kintaro.

- Hola Shiba.

Kintaro no sabía que hacer en esos momentos, ya que al ver a Sakuno se le había olvidado por completo que Saori lo había acompañado a hacer aquel viaje.

Ryoma, por otro lado, parecía divertido ver en aprietos a Kintaro.

- Señorita Ryusaki¿no nos vas a presentar a tu acompañante? – pregunto Saori posando su vista en Ryoma.

- ¿Ah? Si. Saori Shiba, Kintaro Tooyama les presento a Ryoma Echizen, él es…………………

- Hola señor Echizen – dijo Saori interrumpiendo a Sakuno, que no pudo terminar de decir que Ryoma era su esposo.

- Echizen, no te había visto – dijo Kintaro sorprendido no solo por no notar su presencia, sino por que estaba acompañando a Sakuno - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy de vacaciones – respondió de manera burlona, cosa que hizo sonreír un poco a Sakuno.

- ¿Es en serio? Creí que solo vivías para el trabajo. – dijo Kintaro.

- Pues ya vez que no.

- En serio Echizen¿Qué haces en este lugar¿vas a abrir un hotel aquí? – pregunto sin creer lo que Ryoma le había dicho.

- Bueno, la verdad es que, me casé hace unos días y ... - se interrumpió al ver la mirada de incredulidad que tenían saori y Kintaro.

Los ojos de ambos se agrandaron al escuchar semejantes palabras¡Ryoma Echizen, se había casado! Eso era para no creerse. Ninguno de los dos terminaba de creer lo que acababan de escuchar y Ryoma aprovechó ese momento en que ninguno de los dos se movía para irse de ahí con Sakuno.

Cuando por fin reaccionaron, Ryoma y Sakuno habían desaparecido, Kintaro los buscó con la mirada pero no había ni rastro de ellos, así que él y Saori regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban, tal vez ahí vería de nuevo a Sakuno y le preguntaría por que estaba con Ryoma, porque el no podía creer que ella fuera la amante de un hombre casado.

El hotel estaba a un lado del Río Zambeze, justo sobre las cataratas Victoria, lo cual le daba una excelente vista a los turistas.

Fin

del

capítulo.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Notas: Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero... T.T es que no me llegaba la inspiración.

n.n pero no se preocupen, ya regresó, la atrape cuando intentaba escapar de nuevo.

Espero que este capítulo les agrade y me dejen reviews. Y deseo agradecer a todas las que me han apoyado en este fic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas de Autor:** Hola a todas las personas que han leído este fic, se que han esperado mucho tiempo (en realidad demasiado) para poder leer la continuación, así que aquí la tienen. Disfrutentla. Nos vemos abajo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capítulo 11**

**La amante de Ryoma Echizen**

El teléfono estaba sonando cuando entro en su habitación, se apresuro a descolgar y dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de su jefe.

_-SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE NO LLEVAS EL CELULAR ENCIMA, HE ESTADO TRATANDO DE LOCALIZARTE TODA LA MAÑANA__¡¡¡¡¡¡_

-Lo siento señor, estaba haciendo saltos desde el puente y no creí conveniente llevar mi teléfono.

-NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTAS EN LA DUCHA O TENIENDO SEXO CON LA ZORRA QUE TE LLEVASTE TEN EL MALDITO TELEFONO CONTIGO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Si señor lo comprendo pero….. ¿porque está tan alterado?

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS UNO DE MIS MEJORES REPORTEROS DE ESPECTACULOS Y SEAS EL ÚLTIMO EN ENTARTE LOS RUMORES SOBRE ECHIZEN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-¿Noticias¿Echizen¿A que se refiere¿Acaso Echizen está de vacaciones en la misma Isla que yo?

-No Idiota me refiero a la caída de Echizen, se cayó a un poso y fue salvado por un perro venido del cielo………

-¿De verdad?

-NOOO¡¡¡¡¡ PEDASO DE TARADO¡¡¡¡ Claro que me refiero a que Echizen está de vacaciones en la misma cuidad, en la que tú te encuentras¿O es que acaso ni siquiera sabes que lleva compañía?

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Ryuuzaki?

-¿La conoces?

-Sí………………….fuimos amigos.

-Bien, Investiga todo lo que puedas sobre ella y Echizen, su posible relación y mándamelo todo al despacho.

-¿Para cuándo lo quiere?

-Veamos…………………………..creo que……………… PARA AYER¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ESTA NOTICIA SE VENDERÁ COMO PAN CALIENTE Y NADIE SE NOS TIENE QUE ADELANTAR¡ en estos momento muy pocos reportero saben el paradero de Echizen y no quiero que se nos adelanten.

-Si señor.

Era un ambiente muy callado pero a la vez muy tranquilo y relajado, Sakuno y Ryoma se encontraban viendo la Televisión recostados en la cama en silencio, Ryoma había sintonizado un canal deportivo donde estaban pasando un partido de Tenis mientras Sakuno sólo se limitaba a mirarlo somnolienta, había pasado una semana desde que habían visto a Kintaro, Sakuno le había tenido que explicar su relación con él a Ryoma.

(Flash back)

Sakuno y Ann habían entrado apresuradamente a la casa del señor Banji para terminar con los preparativos de la boda, después de un agitado día de compras y arreglando los últimos detalles de la boda. Al entrar en el vestíbulo se encontraron a Baji preocupado.

-Sakuno……. Ven un momento por favor. –Banji se dirigió al estudio.

-¿Qué sucede Banji¿Se siente bien? –dijo siguiendo a Banji al estudio.

-Sakuno, recibí un mensaje sobre Kintaro, no se quién pudo haberla enviado y…. además considero que tú eras la indicada para leerla puesto que está dirigida a ti –le entrego un sobre de color blanco con su nombre escrito en él.

Sakuno abrió la carta y comenzó a leer la nota:

"_Lamento informarle que su prometido la ha estado engañando con otra mujer, en estos momento se encuentra con ella en el __**Hotel Echizen, habitación 112, **__al parecer ha mantenido estos encuentros ocultos con la señorita__**Saori**__**Shiba **__durante la preparación de su matrimonio."_

-No tiene nombre de quién lo envía, pero……….

-Desde el comienzo no he confiado en Kintaro, sin embargo, soy consciente de tus sentimientos hacia él, por eso he llamado al Hotel para comprobar que tan cierto es la información de esa carta…………. Al parecer es verdad que Kintaro tiene una habitación reservada y está en estos momentos ahí, el gerente del Hotel es amigo mío y por lo que me dijo no llegó sólo, iba acompañado de Saori la persona que está organizando tu boda. Ellos dos no se llevan bien, por lo menos eso nos han dado a entender a nosotros y se me hace algo raro que hayan ido juntos.

En ese instante Sakuno tiró la nota y salió corriendo a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el automóvil, Ann salió detrás de ella y fue más veloz para llegar al auto, para cuando Sakuno llegó Ann ya estaba sentada dentro del auto en el asiento del conductor.

-Sube, estás alterada y en estos momentos eres un peligro para ti y para otros conductores así que yo te llevaré.

Sin protestar Sakuno hizo lo que su amiga le dijo y ambas fueron al Hotel.

Llegaron en poco tiempo y en la entrada del Hotel ya las esperaba el Gerente, saludo a ambas y le entregó la Llave a Sakuno.

-Acabo de comprobar que aún sigue ahí, Banji me informo que vendrían siganme por favor.

El gerente se dirigió hacia al asensor privado y saco la llave para acceder a el, una vez dentro presionó el botón hacia el sexto piso, al llegar salieron a toda prisa y el gerente los llevo a la habitación, una vez frente a la puerta el hombre se hizo a un lado y dio paso para que Sakuno abriera la puerta, ella sin dudarlo introdujo la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió para entrar seguida de Ann y el gerente. De la recamara provenían pequeños murmullos, Sakuno se acerco a la cama y levanto las sábanas.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Ahí estaba.

Su prometido junto con su organizadora de bodas, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, él sobre ella.

Dentro de Sakuno no paso nada, solo se sintió estúpida y traicionada, como si le todo ese tiempo le hubieran tomado el pelo, los amantes al verse descubiertos trataron de cubrirse a toda prisa, Sakuno sólo dio media vuelta y salio corriendo seguida de Ann, al llegar al vehículo ambas amigas entraron y Ann condujo hasta un parque, estaciono el auto y ambas salieron de, se dirigieron en silencio hacia unas bancas que estaban bajo la sombra de un gran Roble.

Lo lamento, no pensé que el fuera resultar así. –dijo Ann con voz baja

No tienes nada que lamentar, tú no hiciste nada malo, además me siento aliviada, en verdad creí que lo amaba, pero al verlo con "esa mujer" no sentí nada, lo único que hicieron fue quitarme la venda de los ojos, ahora soy consiente de que estuve a punto de cometer el peor error de mi vida al casarme con alguien a quién no amo. –al decir esto miro a Ann con una pequeña sonrisa y una expresión de alivio.

Vamos a casa.

(Fin del Flash Back)

El partido había terminado y ambos deseaban tomar una pequeña siesta, Ryoma estaba a punto de apagar el televisor cuando apareció la imagen de ellos dos, después el presentador del programa de espectáculos dijo:

-Noticias de ultima hora, el gran empresario y exjugador de tenis Ryoma Echizen que supuestamente estaba tomando unas vacaciones ha sido visto paseando muy seguido de la srta. Sakuno Ryuuzaki, que al parecer y de acuerdo a las investigaciones que hemos hecho es su nueva amante.

-Esta información fue obtenida de un prestigioso Diario y un muy afamado reportero, Kintaro Tooyama quien además logró fotos exclusivas de la pareja durante sus vacaciones en el Hotel de la Familia Echizen.

-Esta noticia ha sido un bombaso para todos los medios de espectáculos quienestán detrás de la pareja.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Momoshiro se encontraba en la cocina preparándose algo de comer (como siempre) cuando escucha la noticia a través de la televisión, al momento corre para terminar de escuchar e inmediatamente descuelga el teléfono.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ryoma y Sakuno se habían quedado sin palabras por semejante barbaridad, hasta que Sakuno reaccionó y dijo:

-A…a-a-a-a-a amante¡-

El príncipe solo pudo estallar en carcajadas mientras una avergonzada Sakuno lo miraba con la cara sonrojada.

- ¡No es gracioso! – exclamó haciendo pucheros. - ¡Deja de reirte, tenemos que hacer algo!

Ryoma un poco más controlado de su ataque de risa responde .

- No te preocupes, solo un idiota creería esa estupidez.

En ese momento suena el teléfono, Ryoma contesta y se escucha la voz de Momo gritando desde el otro lado del auricular.

- ¡Echizen, se puede saber que significa eso de que tienes una amante¡Acabas de casarte!

Momo seguía reclamando a su amigo cuando de pronto se deja de escuchar su voz, unos minutos despues se escucha la voz de una mujer.

- Ryoma lo lamento, al parecer Momoshiro se dejó llevar por esa estupidez de que tienes una amante, creo que debes recordarle el nombre de tu esposa, te lo volveré a pasar para que le expliques, salúdame a Sakuno quieres, nos veremos – termina la joven y se vuelve a escuchar la voz de Momo.

- Bien Echizen, ahora eplícame que pasa.

Ryoma suspiró y habló – Momo, dime una cosa ¿Cómo se llama mi supuesta amante?

- Oh Echizen que cínico eres – repondió el chico enojado.

- Sólo responde – dijo Ryoma.

- Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

- Ahora dime ¿Cómo se llama mi esposa?

- Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

Ryoma esperó uno segundos a que reaccionara su amigo cuando de pronto se escucho a Momoshiro dando una exclamación y deshacerse en disculpas.

Unos minutos después Momo se puso serio y pregunto – Que piensas hacer ahora, será mejor que desmientas esa noticia ya que puede traerle problemas a tu mujer, a ti y a la empresa.

- Voy a demandarlos – dijo despreocupado.

- Quieres que le avise a Tezuka para que vaya preparando las pruebas, por que lo más seguro es que se entable un juicio. Creo que ese periodista no investigo lo suficiente, ya que al parecer no sabe que ustedes están casados.

- No me sorprende, de acuerdo a lo que Sakuno me conto, ese sujeto fue su novio, parece que desea recuperarla.

- ¡Es en serio¡Tienes que estar bromeando! No imagino a Sakuno con ese tipo.

- Estuvieron comprometido Momo, pero el muy idiota la engaño con la organizadora de la boda, seguramente estaba ensayando la noche de bodas con esa zorra.

- OoO …………………………………………………..

- Nos vemos Momo, saluda a Ann de mi parte y avisa a Tezuka y a los demás, que vayan preparando todo, mañana nos vamos a Japón.

Ambos colgaron.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªº

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente del reportaje, Ryoma y Sakuno habían regresado a Japón al día siguiente, esa misma tarde de su regreso la demanda contra el Diaro ya había sido interpuesta y se estaban llevando a cabo los trámites correspondientes, los citatorias se enviarían al día siguiente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº Día del Juicioºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una limosina se detuvo en la entrada del juzgado, de ella bajaron Ryoma y Sakuno junto con sus repectivos abogados, sus amigos los estaba esperando y junto a ellos estaban los reporteros.

Cuando se encaminaron al interior del edificio, fueron asediados por reporteros y paparazzi que no paraban de hacer preguntas y tomar fotografías, que al parecer no enfocaban la vista o la cámara en los anillos de matrimonio que ambos portaban.

Dentro de la sala ya se encontraban Kintaro y su jefe el Sr. Quienes esperaban el comienzo del juicio.

- Tooyama, espero que la información que nos proporcionaste halla sido cierta, recuerda que esta en riesgo tu trabajo y la reputación del periódico.

- No se preocupe señor, cuando los vi Sakuno estaba sola y Echizen se le acercó y se la llevo, fue ella quien me presento con él, y no me aclararon que tipo de relación tenían, pero conociendo a Echizen lo más seguro es que sean amantes.

- Bien, entonces creo que tenemos este juicio ganado y Echizen tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la pareja y su séquito (abogados y amigos). Tomaron sus respectivos lugares y esperaron al juez para dar comienzo a la sesión.

CONTINUARA…………………………………………..

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el próximo Capítulo:

- Su señoría, tenemos suficientes pruebas como para demostrar que el reportaje que publico nuestro periódico es verdad y no una difamación como el Sr. Echizen pretende hacer creer, por que todos conocemos su fama como mujeriego.

- Hagame el favor de mostrarme esas pruebas abogado.

- De acuerdo a las preubas que me han mostrado, el fallo es a favor de………………

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Notas finales:** Primero, el lugar en el que voy a seguir publicando es mi espacio y blogs, para las interesadas pueden acceder a ellos para seguir leyendo.

El siguiente capítulo de esta historia lo voy a publicar primero en mi espacio y despues aquí, ese capítulo tendrá una sorpresa para las lectoras, a mi me parecio divertido por eso sol me hizo el favor de dibujar la escena, si no me comprenden ahora esperen a leer el capítulo.

Y tercero, estuve pensandolo mejor y debido a que no pude recolectar los correos de todas las que deseaban que les enviara la continuación de mis historias, estuvimos conversando (más bien me acorralaron y me obligaron a continuar ¬¬) y llegamos a la conclusión de que sería mejor seguir publicando las historias en este sitio. Así que a fin de cuentas van a poder seguir leyendo mis fics aquí. Espero que les agrade la noticia.

Nos vemos en el próximo fic o capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas de Autor:**

hmhmhmhm

Bueno antes que nada, una disculpa por haber tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant o en reaparecer, se que muchas de ustedes querrán matarme por haberme ausentado tanto.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

(_pensamientos del autor_)

_"pensamientos de los personajes"_

* * *

**Sentencia**

* * *

La salida del Edificio de los tribunales se llenó de reporteros quienes se empujaban para obtener una foto o un comentario del Ex jugador y su nueva "conquista", ambos se abrieron paso hasta el auto que los esperaba y abordaron sin decir una sola palabra.

- Señores - llamó Tezuka a los reporteros - en unos días el Diario xxxxxxxx publicará una disculpa a mi cliente el Sr. Echizen y además pagara una multa por difamción. Es todo, gracias - sin más el abogado abordo su auto y se fue.

- oiga, espere, ¿como que una disculpa?

- ¿La información del Diario era falsa? entonces ¿qué relación hay entre el Sr. Echizen y la Srita. Ryuuzaki?

Esa y miles de preguntas fueron hechas, pero todas se quedaron sin respuesta.

* * *

- En la Sala del Tribunal -

- ¡TOOYAMA! ¡En cuanto lleguemos a la oficina quiero que empieces a redactar esa disculpa!

- Si señor - respondia el reportero con la cabeza baja. Prestaba poca atención al berrinche de su jefe ya que sus pensamientos rondaban en torno a la noticia que acababa de recibir "_¿Sakuno...y...Echizen... casados?_"

- Tooyama, ¡TOOYAMA!

- eh... si que sucede - respondio al escuchar la ira en la voz de su jefe.

- Es hora de irnos Kintaro - repuso el abogado

El joven reportero siguió a ambos hombres a la salida del edificio en donde se encontraban una gran cantidad de reporteros esperando para tratar de obtener más información sobre el caso, ya que el Sr. Echizen se había largado sin decir una palabra.

Ellos al igual que el séquito de Echizen se abrieron paso en un mar de reporteros.

* * *

- Casa de Echizen -

Ryoma y Sakuno fueron recibidos por la "difunta Sumire" quien los hizo pasar a la sala de estar para "hablar" (_en realidad fue un interrogatorio ¬¬U_)

- Y bien?

La chica suspiro mientras que Ryoma se tenso, estaba molesto... no por la publicación del reportaje, no, se necesitaba más que eso para molestarlo, lo que le molestó fue ver ¡la cara de imbecil! que puso ese remedo de reportero al ver a SU esposa, a leguas se notaba que ese sujeto seguía interesado en Sakuno.

- Ellos publicaran una disculpa - dijo Ryoma sin más.

- Eso es todo? - pregunto Sumire sarcasticamente.

- Es todo - respondio Ryoma.

Todos dentro de la habitación suspiraron resignados, era obvio que estaba enojado y no tenía la más mínima inteción de hablar del asunto, así que se levanto - vamos - volteo a ver a su esposa y le tendio la mano para que se levantara y lo acompañara. La joven tomo su mano y se fue con él escaleras arriba, probablemente él desaba dormir.

Todos los vieron retirarse pero nadie comento nada, esperaron hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse para informar a Sumire lo que había ocurrido durante la audiencia.

Tezuka suspiró - El juez ordenó al Diario publicar una disculpa, tendrán que pagar una multa por los daños a la imagen de Ryoma y la compañía además ninguno de sus empleados podrá acercarce a más de 2km de Echizen y su Familia.

- Mmmmm, ya veo... y -

- En cuanto al reportero - interrumpio Sadaharu - El juez le ordeno mantenerse alejado de los Echizen, no se lo que hará su jefe, si lo despedirá o suspenderá... en lo referente a la relación que tuvo con su nieta... no hubo necesidad de darla a conocer.

- Comprendo - Sumire suspiró y relajó su tenso cuerpo - solo espero que no se acerque a mi nieta. Bien entonces me iré a descansar - dijo la mujer levantándose.

- Cree que tenga intención de retomar la relación que tenía con su nieta? Sumire-chan - pregunto Syuusuke.

- No lo creo Fuji... estoy segura - la mujer suspiró profundamente antes de continuar - Sin embargo, mi nieta se mantendrá a lejada de él.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos y preguntandose el por que a lo que Sumire respondió.

- Mi nieta ahora está casada, tal vez no esté enamorada de su esposo pero puedo asegurares que le tiene mucho cariño y no creo que pase mucho tiempo para que se enamore de él... además, despues de lo que él le hizo, ella no aceptará una reconciliación.

Despues de que Sumire se retirara el resto de los ocupantes de la sala decidió hacer lo mismo. Sadaharu, Tezuka, Fuji y Soichiro se fueron a las oficinas, mientras que Eiji, Momo y un enfurruñado Kaoru decidieron ir a jugar un partido.

* * *

**- Publicación -**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos los directivos de Seigaku se encontraban en la sala de reuniones viendo las noticias sobre el juicio del día anterior, todos estaban sorprendidos por el dictamen del juez. Muchos se preguntaba por que Echizen era la "Víctima", al parecer ningún trabajador del tribunal al igual que los miembros del Diario XXXXXXX se habían negado a soltar una sola palabra de lo que había ocurrido.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **_flash back_** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Señoría - inicio el abogado del Diario - todos sabemos que el Sr. Echizen ha tenido múltiples aventuras, las cuales han sido difundidas en muchas ocasiones y no únicamente a través del Diario XXXXXXX; mi cliente el Sr. xxxxxxx solo se adelanto a publicar una noticia que tarde o temprano estaría en los medios; en cuanto a la... ¿Señorita? - expreso en tono de burla dando a entender que la consideraba una cualquiera - Ryuusaki creo, ya debería saber en los pasos que anda el Sr. Echizen, pero si no lo sabía creo que solo se le ha hecho un favor al darle a conocer que clase de persona es su "pareja".

Mientras el abogado hablaba Sakuno comenzaba a enojarse "_¿quién se creia ese sujeto? claro que sabía que Ryoma había tenido varias aventuras, pero ahora estaban casados y como su abuela y el propio Ryoma le dijeron que **MIENTRAS ELLA LLEVARA EL APELLIDO ECHIZEN JAMÁS VOLTEARÍA A VER O TOCAR A OTRA MUJER. **En eso sí podía creer ya que durante su breve Luna de Miel su marido le demostro que tenía toda la intensión de respetar su matrimonio."_ La joven sintió cuando su marido envolvió su mano entre las suyas dandole a entender que sabía lo que estaba pensando.

- No te preocupes - le susurro en el oido - en cuanto este sujeto deje de hablar podrás burlarte todo lo que quieras.

Sakuno lo miró interrogante.

- Te aseguro que vas a disfrutar de su expresión de sorpresa y horror cuando se enteren de que eres la Señora de Ryoma Echizen - susurro burlón.

Sakuno no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, que solo percibieron Ryoma y Tezuka.

- Bien su señoría creo que por el momento es todo lo que puedo decir - concluyo el abogado.

Sadaharu se acercó al juez con un papel en sus manos - Su señoría...antes que nada me gustaría que leyera este papel - dijo entregandoselo en las manos.

- ¿un acta de matrimonio?

- Así es señor.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver un acta de matrimonio con la demanda del Sr. Echizen hacia mis clientes?

Sadaharu solo sonrió, se acercó al otro abogado y le entregó una copia del acta. - ¿Nos haría el honor de leerla?

El hombre tomó el papel y le dió un rápido vistaso. Sí, en efecto era un acta de Matrimonio expedida recientemente por el Registro Civil, todo sería normal si el nombre de Echizen no apareciera. El hombre dejo de leer y levanto la vista hacia Echizen y luego al juez quien mostraba una expresión de sorpresa mientras concluida de leer dicho papel.

- Bien su señoría, esto solo confirma el rumor que circulaba entre los tenista de una probable Boda del Sr. Echizen, pero también me gustaría saber ¿qué tiene que decir la Sra. Echizen sobre este asunto?

- ¿La sra. Echizen? - pregunto el juez dándose cuenta que el abogado no había terminado de leer el documento, (gran error).

- Así es su señoría, la Sra. Echizen es la más afectada en todo este asunto ya que su marido decidió irse de paseo con una "amiga" en lugar de llevarla de Luna de Miel.

Fuji y Sadaharu estaban aguantando la risa provocada por las palabras del abogado, Ryoma y Tezuka solo suspiraron y Sakuno sintió deseos de abofetearlo.

- Bien... que le parece abogado, si le preguntamos a la Sra. Echizen que opina sobre este asunto.

El abogado, Kintaro y su jefe se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar al juez - Me parece bien... su señoria - dijo el abogado - entonces... cuando será la siguiente audiencia?

- En este instante señor - respondio el juez.

- Pero usted tiene que citar primero a la señora Echizen y...

- No hay necedidad de eso ...

Mientras el juez y el abogado de Kintaro hablaban Ryoma no pudo discimular una sonrisa, volteo a ver a Sakuno - creo que es tu turno.

Su esposa lo miró sorprendida - ¿que tengo que hacer? - pregunto dudosa

- Ya lo verás.

- Bien Sr. Echizen... si usted no tiene ninguna objeción...

- Ninguna su señoria.

- Sr. juez - llamo el abogado.

- Si... dígame abogado.

- No se supone que primero debe enviar un citatorio a la Sra...

- Le dije que eso no era necesario abogado...

- Pero...

- Abogado... -llamó el juez al defensor del Diario - asumo que no termino de leer el documento, o no puso atención al nombre de la esposa de Echizen, ¿cierto?

El abogado sorprendido tomó rápido el papel y volvió a leerlo. Su rostro mostró algo de duda al leer el nombre de la mujer que ahora era la esposa de Echizen pero aun no entendía por que el juez no iba a enviar el citatorio a la susodicha para que enfrentara a su marido y a la amate de este. Miró de reojo a Echizen y su acompañante y se compadeció de la pobre mujer que lo había aceptado por marido.

- Entonces su señoria - continuo Sadaharu sacando al abogado del Diario de sus pensamientos -¿ llamó a la Sra. Echizen al estrado?

Kintaro, su jefe y el abogado se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Sadaharu y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a la "amante" de Echizen levantarse de su lugar y diigirse al estrado.

Los tres hombres se horrorizaron y estuvieron a punto de dejar caer la mandíbula al suelo al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

El juez, Ryoma y sus amigos estuvieron a punto de reir a carcajadas por las expresiones del trío. El resto de la sesión paso tranquilo y sin complicaciones, tanto el abogado como el Jefe del Diario el Sr. xxxxxxx se disculparon con Echizen y su esposa, mientras que Kintaro parecía estar en shock al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Sakuno no era la amante de Echizen... era su esposa...

30 minutos despues que Sakuno dejara el estrado el juez dio la sentencia.

El matrimonio Echizen y sus acompañantes se retiraron, todo había terminado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° **_fin del flash back_** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Algunos creían que el juez había sido sobornado, otros que la familia Echizen había amenazado al Diario, etc, etc, etc. pero la pregunta más importante y que nadie encontraba explicación era ¿Quien demonios era la mujer que estaba con Echizen? Su amante no era, a lo mejor su nueva asistente o lo más probable su familiar o el de alguno de sus colegas accionistas. Fuera quien fuera esta chica parecía que por la nota del Diario la más afectada era ella.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de Seigaku, toda la junta de accionistas se encontraba reunida en la oficina del Presidente Tezuka.

- Ryoma Creo que lo mejor es hacer público tu matrimonio - comento el presidente.

- Lo se - respondio el tenista - pero...

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Fuji

- No se si sea buena idea pero...¿creen que deba presentarla en la fiesta de aniversario de la compañía?

- Esa es una exelente idea Echizen - dijo emocionado Kawamura.

- Kawamura tiene razón - comento Oishi - eso haría más faciles las cosas para Sakuno dentro y fuera de estas oficinas, además... la prensa quedaría satisfecha, al menos por un tiempo.

El resto de sus compañeros lo miraron interrogantes.

- !Oh vamos chicos¡ no me digan que ya se les olvidó que Ann es quien organiza la fiesta de cada año - comento orgulloso Momo - Dime Echizen - moró a su amigo - ¿No crees que es una buena idea que ayude a Sakuno a prepararse para la cena de ese día?

- En eso puede que tenga razón Momoshiro - comento Sadaharu - Ann tiene bastante experiencia en esos temas así que será muy buena ayuda para tu esposa Echizen.

Ryoma solo asintio.

- Bien ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo - hablo Fuji - creo que debemos empezar a trabajar.

Todos con excepsión de Tezuka salieron de la oficina del presidente y se reintegraron a sus labores diarias.

-s-s-s-s-

Durante la cena Ryoma le dijo a Sakuno y a Sumire lo que habían comentado en la oficina de Tezuka, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que Sakuno fuera presentada como la nueva Sra. Echizen.

- Solo una cosa más Ryoma - dijo Sumire.

El joven miró a su "Abuela" interrogante.

- Me parece que Sakuno también debería trabajar con Ann en la organización del evento.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

- Será bueno para tí pequeña - dijo Sumire en tono cariñoso - ayudar en la organización del evento permitirá reforzar tu papel como esposa de Ryoma ante los empleados tando de Seigaku como con los de otras compañias que tengan relación con la nuestra - terminó la mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Esta bien abuela - dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa temerosa, lanzo un suspiro - solo espero poder hacerlo bien - miró a su esposo y este sonrió.

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Ann te ayudará en lo que necesites.

* * *

**- Fiesta de Aniversario -**

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron volando para Sakuno, la organización del evento más importante para los empleados de Seigaku estaba resultando todo un reto para ella, sin embargo lo estaba disfrutando bastante. Ann estaba encantada de tener ayuda para la organización y preparación de todo y cada vez que su nueva compañera tenía algún problema, no dudaba en ayudarla; para ella Sakuno era un encanto, aunque al principio muchos empleados se mostraron precupados y sorprendidos al enterarse que la posible amante de uno de sus jefes estaba ayudando con ese evento en especial no tardaron en caer ante su inocente encanto y dulce sonrisa.

Ryoma y Momoshiro se encontraban en la sala de juntas, estaban revisando el informe financiero que acababan de terminar cuando se abrió la puerta de repente. Momo desvio su atención hacia la puerta para ver quein era su visitante mientras que Echizen parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que alguien había llegado; Momo le indico que pasara pero que guardara silencio a lo que su visitante respondio asintiendo con la cabeza antes de adentrarse en la sala.

- Oye Echizen - lo llamó Momo

- ¿Qué quieres momo? - pregunto sin quitar la vista del informe.

Momo solo señalo detras de él mientras su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de complicidad.

Ryoma suspiró y volvio su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a que estaba apuntando Momo. Se sorprendio al encontrarase con una sonrojada Sakuno detrás de él.

- Bueno... yo... - trataba de articular palabras la joven.

Ryoma se relajó un poco, dejó el informe a un lado y se levantó para prestarle toda su atención a Sakuno -que sucede.

- Venía a decirte que ya terminamos... - respiró la joven- quería saber si...

¡¿Ya terminaron de preparar todo para mañana?! - preguntó un sorprendido Momo.

Sakuno asintió.

- Y quieres que Echizen vaya a verlo ¿verdad? - dijo momo con complicidad.

La joven volvió a asentir - pero... si estas muy acupado... -

Ryoma se acercó y la tomó de la mano - vamos, Momo te dejo el resto.

- Gracias Sr. Momoshiro.

- Descuiden, pero... !Echizen¡!quiero un reporte completo¡

- Olvídalo - dijo frío y cortante antes de llevarse a su esposa al Hotel Sakura donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

- Hotel Sakura, Noche de Aniversario -

Toda la sala de eventos del hotel se encontraba llena con los empleados de la Seigaku, desde los Accionistas y Directivos hasta el personal de Limpieza y Mantenimiento, todos estaban admirando la decoración del lugar mientras cuchicheaban acerca de la Señorita Ryuusaki quien había protagonizado uno de los mayores escandalos relacionados con uno de los accionistas mayoritarios. Muchos empleados a pesar de haberla tratado aun no sabían que pensar de ella, si era la amante de Echizen, una pareriente o vieja amiga y el hecho de que llegara con él solo hacía crecer las dudas de todos.

- ¿Quién creen que sea ella en realidad? - preguntaba una de las secretarias en voz baja.

- Yo solo he visto al Sr. Echizen hablar con ella por teléfono, pero jamás he escuchado que le diga algo romántico - comentaba otra.

Todas lanzaron un profundo suspiro al tratar de imaginar a un Ryoma enamorado.

- Es imposible imaginar al Sr. Echizen diciendo algo romántico.

- Tal vez si sean parientes despues de todo, aunque... por cierto - bajo el tono de voz un poco más e indico a sus compañeras que se acercaran para oir mejor - escuche a uno de los meseros diciendo que su esposa iba a venir ¿creen que sea cierto?

- ¿Las esposas de los meseros también fueron invitadas? No lo sabía.

- ¡Seras boba, estoy hablando de la esposa del Sr. Echizen!.

Las oyentes se sorprendieron al escuchar esta noticia y una de ellas habló - ¿su esposa?

- Si, en la noticia que publicaron decía que esa chica, la con la que lo encontraron en el hotel...

- ¿La modelo koreana que se llevó a Rusia?

- !No tonta¡ !estoy hablando de la chica que podría ser su pariente¡ - expreso molesta.

- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!, ¡en el periódico decía que existia el rumor de que el Sr. Echizen se había casado y en lugar de su esposa se había llevado a su amante!.

- ¡Exacto!

- Espera un momento - interrumpio una - ¿Estas diciendo que existe la posibilidad de que nuestro jefe ya no esté libre y que además se llevó a la Srita. Ryuusaki con él a quien sabe donde de vacaciones, y que esta chica podría ser su pariente?

- Vaya, parece que si entiendes.

- Entonces... si lo ponemos de ese modo... hay una gran posibilidad de que la Srita. Ryuusaki sea ahora la Sra. de Echizen ¿o no? - concluyó pensativa.

Sus compañeras se quedaron boquiabiertas y muy sorprendidas por la deducción de la chica.

- jijijiji, ¿de donde sacas esa tonteria? - pregunto riendo una de ellas.

- Piénsalo un poco - respondió la joven, todas la miraron esperando una explicación - Supongamos que el Sr. Echizen sí se casó, entonces se lleva a la Srita. Ryuusaki con él, un reportero los ve y el periódico publica la noticia de su romance diciendo que nuestro jefe esta de vacaciones con su amante, él se molesta y demanda al periódico, el resultado del juicio es: el Diario XXXXXXX publica una disculpa al Sr. Echizeny la Srita. Ryuusaki y paga una multa millonaria - la joven tomó aire para seguir - entonces eso quiere decir que...

- ¡¿El Sr. Echizen no estaba de vacaciones sino de Luna de Miel... y el reportero penso que estaban teniendo una aventura?! - exclamó otra de las secretarias.

Todas exclamaron al mismo tiempo por la sorpresa; iban a continuar con su conversación cuando fueron interrumpidas debido a que el Presidente el Sr. Tezuka pedía la atención de todos.

- El día de hoy, nuestra Compañia SEIGAKU cumple 70 años de haber sido Fundada... bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla (_lo siento pero no se me ocurrrio nada y no tuve ganas de quebrarme la cabeza pensado en el discurso ¬¬)_

Al terminar Tezuka su discurso, Sadaharu tomó el micrófono - Bien señores esperemos que disfruten de esta fiesta y para iniciar el baile, nuestro Príncipe del Tenis Ryoma Echizen y su nueva esposa la Srita Ryuusaki...ejem... perdon, la SEÑORA Sakuno Echizen nos deleitaran bailando la primera pieza de la noche.

Todo el salón se quedo en absoluto silencio al escuchar las palabras **"nueva esposa"**, **"Srita. Ryuusaki"** y **"Sakuno Echizen"** pasaron alrededor de unos 10 segundos antes de que casi todos los presentes en el salón estallaran en un !QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡.

Mientras los invitados salian de su asombro Ryoma y Sakuno se colocaron en la pista de baile, Fuji les solicitó a los músicos un suave vals para la pareja recien casada. Los fotógrafos que fueron de los primeros en reaccionar se dedicaron a sacar cuanta foto podían de la pareja y los reporteros buscaban desesperadamente una declaración de los directivos y accionistas presentes.

Aproximadamente a la media noche Sakuno estaba tratando de escaparse de una reportera cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la alejaban del lugar rumbo a los ascensores del hotel, se tranquilizo al ver que se trataba de su esposo.

- ¿A donde vamos? - quiso saber la joven

- A un lugar seguro.

La joven sonrió y ambos entraron en el ascensor, salieron de este en el piso 90, donde se encontraban la suits más caras Ryoma guio a su esposa hasta una de las habitaciones y una vez dentro de ella ambos pudieron por fin respirar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - pregunto Ryoma acercándode al refrigerador que había en la sala de la habitación.

La joven negó con la cabeza - me gustaria darme un baño - dicho esto entro al baño y abrio el grifo de la bañera, estar esquivando periodistas sí que era agotador, cuando la bañera termino de llenarse cerró la llave, cuando iba a empezar a bajar el cierre de su vestido una mano la detuvo.

- Se supone que ese es mi trabajo - se escuchó la voz de Ryoma detrás de ella quien comenzo a despojarla de sus prendas, siguiendo despues con las propias. Ambos entraron a la tina y una vez en el agua los besos y caricias entre ambos no se hicieron esperar.

Para ambos fue una sorpresa la rapidez con la que sucedieron las cosas, a pesar de que no estuvieran enamorados uno del otro quedaba claro que se sentían atraidos entre si y una prueba de ello era el deseo que sentían cada vez que estaban juntos, como cuando Sakuno fue a ver a Ryoma a Seigaku con la intención de mostrarle el salón de eventos que ella y Ann habían preparado para esa noche...terminaron teniendo sexo en el elevador, era algo que no podían evitar, ya lo habían intentando y el resultado había sido 15 días encerrados en una habitación haciendo el amor y solo separándose para comer, dormir y hacer sus necesidades. Según Momo si esa era su manera de demostrar que no estaban enamorados...

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse a la habitación, Ryoma abrió los ojos, tomó su celular para ver la hora, se dió cuenta que de que tenía 30 llamadas perdidas y alrededor de 200 mensajes de Momo, 1 de Tezuka, 3 de Fuji y 1 de Sadaharu.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Llame al Hotel Sakura - dijo Sadaharu entrando en la sala de juntas donde lo esperaban - parece que hace unos minutos el matrimonio Echizen acaba de dejar la Suit.

Pasaron unos segundos en absoluto silencio hasta que Kaoru (_por fin, parece que no ha tenido muchas líneas este personaje_) habló - Los teléfonos de la ofina no dejan de sonar - dijo lanzando varios periódicos y revistas en la mesa para que todos los vieran - la noticia sobre el matrimonio de Echizen fue una bomba, todos quieren saber si es real o una farsa.

- Algunos de nuestros clientes me han llamado para verificar si la noticia es cierta.

- ¿Y eso?

- Momo - llamó su atención Fuji - lo que pasa es que varios de nuestros clientes tenían la esperanza de que Ryoma se convirtiera en su yerno.

- ¡Ah! pero Tezuka sería un mejor partido que Ryoma, también Souchiro, es más ¡incluso Kaoru sería un mejor partido que Echizen!

Eiji estalló en carcajadas por el comentario de Momo - Pero recuerda que Kaoru intimida a las chicas - dijo cuando pudo tranquilizarse.

Tezuka suspiro y miró su teléfono movil - Echizen acaba de responder mi mensaje - anunció a los presentes - él y Sakuno van a su casa, estara en su oficina dentro de una hora.

- ¿Una hora? - pregunto Eiji.

- Eso dice el mensaje - respondio Tezuka.

- Bien entonces tendremos una hora para preparar el interrogatorio - dijo Fuji tranquilamente mientras Momo y Eiji sonreian con complicidad.

Bien entonces nos veremos aquí en una hora - dijo Tezuka dando por terminada la reunión y llendose a su oficina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kintaro Tooyama se encontraba en su casa tendido en el sofa, estaba dando la vuelta a los canales, los programas de chisme, noticieros y de deportes tenían la misma noticia que los periódicos que se encontraban amontonados en su sala en la primera plana Ryoma Echizen presentando a su esposa Sakuno Echizen durante la Fiesta de aniversario de la Seigaku. Estaba enfadado de lo mismo así que apago la televisión y tiró el control remoto.

"_¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Acaso esperaba que ella estuviera libre para recibirlo de nuevo despues de lo que le hizo? Sí, en realidad... eso era lo que esperaba._"

- Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por mi lujuria... en estos momentos serias mía - dijo el joven mirando una fotografía de Sakuno al lado de su esposo durante el aniversario de la Seigaku. En ese momento su teléfono comenzo a sonar, él lo ignoro y siguio contemplando la foto de la joven. Pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin se levanto del sofá - Tengo que hablar con ella - dijo en voz alta. Fue a su habitación para darse un baño y arreglarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡ECHIZEN! - gritaron Momo y Eiji al ver entrar a Ryoma en la oficina de Tezuka donde todos estaban reunidos.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto el presidente de Seigaku al verlo entrar - Espero que tengas una buena excusa por llegar tan tarde, el hecho de que seas uno de los directivos de esta compañia no significa que puedes llegar a la hora que quieras, todos tenemos un horario que cumplir.

El joven principe se sorprendio por la reprimenda de su sempai, sin embargo al final respondio - Estaba con Sakuno...

- ¿Fabricando al nuevo heredero de los Echizen? - interrumpio Momo.

Eiji, Fuji y Momo rieron ante el comentario.

- Como decía... estaba con Sakuno, siendo interrogado por mis padres y su abuela acerca del hecho de que estoy en primera plana en varios periódicos y la noticia principal en radio y televisión por presentar a Sakuno en la fiesta como mi esposa - termino el joven.

- ¿Y... cómo esta tu esposa Ryoma? - dijo Kawamura.

- Oh, es cierto, ¿como esta la pequeña Sakuno? - pregunto Fuji - Supongo que debe estar algo nerviosa ya que a partir de ahora estara en la mira de todos.

- Esta un poco nerviosa... Ann y mi Madre le dijeron que cualquier duda o inquietud que tuviera ellas la ayudarían.

- Bien, mientras tenga el apoyo de su suegra no tendrá tantos problemas - comento Sadaharu.u

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-oo-o- o-o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o- o-o-o

Había pasado un mes desde el Aniversario de la SEIGAKU, Sakuno se preguntaba cuando la iban a dejar tranquila, su abuela y Ryoma habían puesto dos guardaespaldas para que la apoyaran en caso de que lo necesitara, casi siempre procuraba salir en compañía de Ann o Tomoka.

Estaba sorprendida por los cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida durante el último mes, descubrir todo lo que podía conseguir solo con mencionar el apellido Echizen era fascinante, pero lo que más la había sorprendido y causado un shock tremedo fue llegar a SU CASA furiosa despues de un incómodo y frustrante juicio y encontrar a SU abuela,... ¡LA DIFUNTA SUMIRE!...¡sentada en medio de la sala!...¡

**_-flash back -_**

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos antes de que Sakuno pudiera reaccionar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la única persona sorprendida en esa casa era ella. Miró a su marido tratando de saber que estaba pasando, primero con sorpresa y despues enojada al ver que Ryoma no estaba en lo absoluto sorprendido o perturbado por descubrir a la "razón" de su boda sentada como en el sofá de enfrente como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Ryoma suspiro - Creo que antes de hablar sobre el veredicto del juez, primero tienes que explicarnos por que fingiste tu muerte, ¿no te parece... Sumire?

- Estaba aburrida... bien, ahora digánme como les fue en el juzgado.

Todos los presentes quedadon en completo silencio. Sakuno estaba en shock, no sabía si gritar, reir o llorar.

- Con que aburrida.

Sumire suspiró - Si Ryoma estaba aburrida.

- Bien - dijo Ryoma levantandose y saliendo de la estancia junto a su esposa que aun no salia de su asombro - Te contare todo lo que paso cuando me des una explicación convincente, así que mientras tanto creo que los chicos podrán darte algunos detalles.

Ambos se retiraron a la planta alta de la casa, necesitaban descansar.

**_- fin flash back -_**

- Sakuno es hora de irnos - su suegra Rinko la saco de sus pensamientos al tocar la puerta.

- Ya voy Rinko-san -

- Bien te esperare en la sala.

Sakuno terminó de arreglarse para salir, ese día su suegra había decidido acompañarla, necesitaba hablar con su abuela, quería una explicación de su "travesura", estar aburrida no era una excusa para fingir una muerte y hacerla regresar conocia bien Sumire Ryuusaki y sabía que ella no hacía las cosas por "aburrimiento", estaba planeando algo y quería saber que era.

Que Sumire Ryuusaki se preparara por que iba a conocer el verdadero caracter de su nieta.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Ah como bien se pueden dar cuenta no esta terminado, de hecho muajaja soy aurorin la hermana de Lucy, he decidido subir este capítulo en venganza, ya que Lucy decidió "ayudarme" a actualizar un fic que actualmente me encuentro publicando, pues yo decidí "devolverle el favor" lo más probable es que no tengan noticias mías en unas semanas debido a mi travesura.

Nos vemos?


End file.
